El concurso de la nueva maestra
by KyaryKagamine
Summary: Cuando Yui se fue a la tierra, los dioses la visitaron por un tiempo. Sin embargo, no se graduaron realmente y recibieron órdenes de Zeus de volver a la academia a seguir estudiando sobre el amor humano. Una nueva humana llegará, pero esta vez habrá un premio. El que primero que se gradúe, no sólo será el ganador, si no que se casará con la propia humana y se le concederá un deseo.
1. Presentación

**Bienvenid s. Este nuevo FanFic va a tratar sobre el anime Kamigami no Asobi. Cabe decir, que es un anime de un videojuego otome que me encanta y recomiendo mucho. Básicamente la historia trataba de una chica, Yui, que se ve en la obligación de enseñar a un grupo de dioses de diferentes religiones y culturas a entender el corazón y el amor humano. Si se graduan, pueden salir de un jardín que es su academia. Si no se quedarán allí eternamente. En el videojuego hay distintos finales dependiendo de las opciones escogidas y el personaje ( como cualquier juego otome vamos). En el anime la chica vuelve y se lo encuentra a todos en ropa de calle, todo muy feliz de la vida. Con un gran final :D**

Partiendo de ahí, vayamos con las explicaciones...

 ** _ARGUMENTO:_**

Los chicos visitan un tiempo a Yui. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, reciben órdenes de Zeus de volver a la academia. Ellos no aceptan pero vuelven a ser tele-transportados quedándose de nuevo atrapados. Les explica que aunque aprendieron bastante con Yui, no fue suficiente. El vínculo entre humanos y dioses aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte y necesitan aprender más. Llega entonces, Mizuki (que significa bonita luna), una humana que debe ser la nueva maestra de los dioses. Sin embargo, nadie sabe porqué Zeus la ha elegido a ella, pues cree que no existe el amor, no sabe como se siente amar o ser amado y es muy testaruda aunque realmente es sensible y tranquila. Además de que es bastante bella. La explicación es por un problema familiar.

Para hacer más divertido y rápido el aprendizaje, Zeus les propone un concurso. Quien entienda mejor el comportamiento y el amor humano (tienen contadores xD) antes. Será el ganador de un deseo y además, casarse con la humana Mizuki. Aunque a la mayoría no les interesa, acaban cayendo en el juego.

¿Quién ganará? Próximamente :D

 _ **Descripción de Mizuki**_

Mizuki es testaruda y un poco caprichosa. Realmente, es tranquila, serena y bastante sensible.

Su pelo es largo, con una trenza en el centro de su cabello y de color rubio con puntas morenas bastante claro. Para que te hagas una idea, un poco como Baldr xD

Sus ojos son marrones con un toque de verde oliva.

Le gusta mucho la diversión de actividades (excursión, concursos, deportes...)

Pronto descubriréis por que fue elegida

 _ **OTROS DATOS:**_

Es importante decir que voy a incluir a los personajes Thot (dios egipcio de la sabiduría) y a Anubis (dios egipcio de la "muerte"). Estos, se puedes escoger en en videojuego tras a verse pasado los demás personajes.

Me voy a centrar un poco más en: Tsukito, Takeru, Loki, Apollo y Anubis

Pero por supuesto los demás van a ser muuuuuy importantes

 **SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR...Espero que os guste mucho este nuevo Fanfic. Como queda poco para las vacaciones, subiré pronto el capítulo. Nos vemos :D**

PD: Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, llevo mucha prisa. Nos vemoos:3


	2. 1 Llegada

MIZUKI POV:

Salí de mi instituto, era bastante antiguo, al igual que sus profesores. Seamos realistas, un asco. Miré al cielo unos segundos, por mi mente pasaban las siguientes palabras: Zeus, ¿cuándo me llamarás?

Corrí hasta mi casa. No tenía muchos amigos, así que siempre iba y venía sola. Aunque no me importaba mucho, sabía que pronto estaría rodeada de muchos amigos. Con mis auriculares canté el opening de mi videojuego otome preferido sin importarme nada ni nadie.

Ya me encontraba allí. Mi madre me recibió sonriente, como de costumbre.

-No te olvides de ordenar tu habitación, Mizuki

-Síiiiiiiiii mamá – Subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama. Quedándome dormida al instante

ZEUS POV:

Ya ha llegado el momento. Al final he conseguido que mi hijo Apolo, junto con los demás dioses, se despidan de Yui correctamente. Esta chica humana les ha ayudado bastante, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para enseñarles todo lo necesario. Deberán estudiar de nuevo, esta vez, con Mizuki. Esperaré a que duerman todos y cada uno de ellos para traerlos aquí de nuevo.

Queda poco para reunirlos.

MIZUKI POV:

Sentí una fuerza sobre mí y un gran brillo hizo que abriera los ojos al instante. Pero me cegó rápidamente y los volví a cerrar al momento. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos me di un tremendo golpe contra el suelo.

-¡AI! Duele, duele… - Me toqué la parte que tenía adolorida, en este caso el brazo y parte de la pierna. Me levanté - ¿Dónde estoy?

Miré a mí alrededor, un lugar que no reconocía. Todo precioso, dorado y resplandeciente.

-Podrá ser que… ¿Zeus? – Miré mi móvil - ¿EH? ¡Está muerto! …voy a morir aquí…

Como no tenía otra opción, comencé a caminar por los pasillos de aquel maravilloso lugar.

A lo lejos vi una gran puerta, y me dirigí hacia ella. Toqué dos veces

-Voy a pasar… - La empujé lentamente hasta que comenzó a abrirse sola. Yo me asusté un poco, volviendo unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero me di cuenta de quién estaba dentro. Un hombre sentado en un gran trono, si no me equivocaba era un dios, posiblemente al que buscaba…

-Perdona, ¿e-eres…? – Caminé hacia delante

-Mizuki, soy Zeus…aunque creo que ya lo sabes ¿cierto? – Asentí y caminé mucho más decidida hacia delante

-Entonces… ¿e-estoy en…?

-Sí, en el jardín flotante. Ya sabes cuál es tu tarea, comenzaremos hoy – Asentí esta vez sonriendo mucho – Acompáñame por favor, vamos a la sala principal, donde deberían estar todos

-Sí, Zeus-sama – Le seguí por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala ¿por qué no me había llevado volando o algo? Bueno, no importaba demasiado.

Al entrar, estaban varios chicos (seguro dioses) ¿no había chicas…? Todos los presentes tenían cara de enfado, desacuerdo, confusión…

-¡ZEUS EXPLÍCANOS ESTO! – Uno de los chicos, con el pelo azul, estaba muy enfadado

-¡SI NO NOS EXPLICAS USAREMOS NUESTROS PODERES! – Un chico con el pelo rojo fuego con trenza, estaba también muy enfadado y mirando desafiante a Zeus

-¡CALLAOS AHORA MISMO! – Zeus movió su bastón y todos y cada uno de los chicos se paralizaron. Sólo podían hablar y mover la cara.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto de nuevo? – Un rubio con pelo largo habló

-Libéranos, cumplimos nuestra parte del trato – Ahora hablaba un rubio con pelo corto

-Escuchadme – Zeus comenzaba a hablar- Todos sabéis donde estáis ¿cierto? Bien, os recuerdo que no podéis salir sin mi autorización, por lo que volvéis a estar atrapados

-¿De qué trata esto Zeus? – Un chico con pelo verde oscuro

-Os di un mes de plazo para estar en el mundo humano con Yui, espero que lo hayáis aprovechado correctamente. Os explico, vais a volver a estudiar aquí un año más. El amor humano aún no lo entendéis correctamente, su prueba está en la debilitación de la fe de los humanos cada vez mayor. Por ello, tenéis una nueva maestra, se llame Mizuki, espero que tratéis a esta humana con igual de respeto – Salí de detrás de Zeus y todos me miraron. Algunos con ganas de matarme y otros neutros.

-Me llamo Mizuki, Mizuki Hira – Hice un reverencia – Encantada de conocerles

Algunos rieron un poco, cambiando de nuevo su cara a una de enfado

-No vamos a seguir tus órdenes de nuevo, cumplimos el trato – Un chico con color de pelo granate, como el vino

-Deberán hacerlo para salir de aquí. Pero esta vez habrá doble recompensa, sabiendo que pasaría esto

-¿Qué ganamos? – Ahora el chico pelirrojo con la trenza se veía un poco más animado

-El primero que entienda finalmente de manera correcta el amor humano y lo demuestre…Se le concederá un deseo – Todos miraron un poco más alegres - y además…se casará con Mizuki – Me miraron sorprendidos. Yo bajé un poco la cabeza y asentí

-Eso…no significa nada…- De nuevo el del pelo azul

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos quién va ganando? – aquel chico de pelo rubio largo tenía razón

-Cada uno tendrá unos "contadores" que se encontrarán en aquella pared – Miramos hacia la dirección indicada, y aparecieron de la nada 10 contadores relucientes de colores

-¿Por qué hay diez? No somos tantos… - Aquel chico del pelo morado, que hasta ahora no lo había notado demasiado, tenía razón. En la sala sólo había 8 de ellos.

El chico del pelo azul malhumorado, el chico divertido pelirrojo, el rubio del pelo largo que me recordaba a Légolas del Señor de los Anillos, el rubio de ojos verdes que parecía un príncipe, el del pelo morado callado y distante, el amargado del pelo verde oscuro, uno muuuy callado que sólo observaba de pelo verde corto con una especie de rayo y el otro del pelo vino.

-¡Ah, sí! En este concurso también participarán Thot, vuestro anterior maestro. Y Anubis, su compañero, lo conocisteis en la obra de teatro ¿cierto? - Sonreía

-¡El ladrón de mi vino hecho a mano! Ese mangante… - Habló el del pelo granate, tenía que decirme ya los nombres, no me enteraba de nada…

-¡Pasad! – Entró por la puerta ese tal Thot bastante fuerte y alto. A su lado, un chico, Anubis, con dos orejitas en su pelo y una mirada inocente – Ahora me retiro – Les colocó unas pulseras, pendientes, anillos etc…a cada uno y se fue diciendo antes: Ya sabéis para que sirve, no me hagáis expulsaros… - Y desapareció. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí

-Y-yo…e-esto…Ya lo sabéis pero, soy Mizuki Hira, humana. Estoy al tanto de los planes de Zeus, solo espero que nos llevemos bien – Sonreí, haciendo que otros sonrieran - ¿Os podéis presentar? Por favor – Algunos me ignoraron, queriendo salir de aquella sala

-Chicos, no nos podemos negar. Seamos amables, ella también debe acostumbrarse. Yo soy Apolo, dios griego del sol – Sonrió – Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos

-Yo soy Hades, dios griego del inframundo, sólo te aviso de que a mi alrededor suelen ocurrir muchas desgracias – Bajó la vista un poco

-Yo Baldr, dios nórdico de la luz…y la destrucción. Bueno, espero llevarme bien – Rio

-Yo soy Tsukito, dios japonés de la luna – Pausa – Espero aprender contigo

-Arg… ¡si no queda otra opción! – Me miró un poco molesto – Me llamo Takeru, hermano de Tsukito y…soy el dios japonés de los mares, la mareas…Espero que no me molestes mucho

-Yo querida me llamo Loki, dios nórdico del fuego – Me guiña un ojo – Espero que nos divirtamos mucho

-Yo soy Thor, dios nórdico del trueno. Espero aprender con los demás

-Yo soy Dionisio, dios griego del vino, la fertilidad…Espero llevarme muy bien contigo

-Yo soy Thot, dios egipcio de la sabiduría – Me mira sin apartar ni un momento la mirada – Y espero que le enseñes bien a estos idiotas – Le miraron fulminándole con la mirada

-Kaa~ Bara Baraaa~, Ka~ Baraaaaa~- Sonrió y yo les miré confundida. Thot empezó a hablar

-Habla en su idioma y ha dicho: Soy Anubis, dios egipcio de la muerte. Encantado

-Oh…Pues, encantada. Estoy deseando empezar

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan emocionada? – Era Takeru el que preguntaba…

-Pues verás, mi vida era muy aburrida, menos mal que por fin Zeus me trajo aquí

-¿Lo conocías, sabías que ibas a venir? - Apolo

-Veréis. Un día Zeus estaba en la tierra controlando los distintos lugares. Mi padre estaba a punto de morir, pues estaba cayendo por un acantilado –Takeru tragó saliva – Entonces, Zeus que se encontraba cerca del lugar, lo salvó. Mi madre agradecida, le dijo que haría lo que fuera para pagárselo. Les contó quien era, y les pidió que su hija, que era yo por supuesto, cuando fuera mayor debía pasar un tiempo con un grupo de dioses y enseñarles. Ellos aceptaron. Poco tiempo después se les volvió a aparecer a mis padres diciéndoles que sería antes de lo previsto y que debería casarme con uno de los dioses, ellos aceptaron. Y aquí estoy - Me miraron un poco sorprendidos – Pero yo no…entiendo mucho lo del amor humano…

-Eso es rarito… eres rarita…- Loki

-¡No es raro! Tu pelo es raro

-¿Qué dices mocosa? – Venía hacia a mí pero Baldr lo frenó

-Déjala Loki, intenta ser amable por una vez, has empezado tú… Perdónale Mizuki, te acompañaré a tu habitación – Nos fuimos, todos los demás nos seguían por detrás. Llegamos.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Nos veremos mañana, adiós. – Me despedí y cerré cayendo dormida al instante.

 **Esto fue todo, espero que os haya gustado. Pronto el siguiente cap. Agradezco Reviews. Me despido diosas ;)**


	3. 2-Nueva Metodología

**Y este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutren. Por favor, si leen, comenten para que pueda mejorar. Muchas gracias.**

 **MIZUKI POV:**

Desperté, la luz del sol hacía que abriera los ojos. Pero, si no recuerdo mal, eso no me había despertado, yo había escuchado una voz hace un rato ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía estar loca…

-¡Hola! Por fin despiertas – Esa maldita voz de nuevo, seguro estaba pirada – Es de mala educación no responder ¿sabías?

Miré a mí alrededor, no veía a nadie…Espera, un momento, ¿ese muñeco estaba ahí antes?

-Perdona, ¿me estás hablando? – Y entonces me di cuenta de que era ese muñequito el que me hablaba pues asintió, menos mal, pensaba que me pasaba algo serio jaja – Oh, perdona, me llamo M-

-Sé todo de ti, me llamo Melissa. Deberíamos hablar luego señorita Mizuki, llegarás tarde en tu primer día

-¿A qué hora debería estar allí, Melissa? – Miró a un reloj sobre mi mesa

-Te quedan 10 min

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DEBO CORRER! – Empecé a cambiarme como un rayo. Salí, me quedaba un minuto, de seguro iba a llegar a tiempo. Al menos eso esperaba.

Corrí y vi de lejos a Apolo

-¡Apolo-san! – Se giró, sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Pronto llegué a donde se encontraba, casi a la entrada de una clase, seguro la nuestra.

-Gracias por esperar Apolo-san – Le sonreí

-¿Eh? No ha sido nada…Buenos días Mizuki-san – Le agarré del brazo y entramos

Allí se giró Loki el primero y puso una cara muy rarita.

-Pero si es la nueva pareja... – Se reía, divirtiéndose realmente

-Cállate Loki-kun, no digas nada innecesario

-¡Arg! Que aburrida. Definitivamente mucho más que Yui-san –Era gracioso, pero me molestaba, estaba celosa de esa chica. Seguro estaban mucho más felices con ella que conmigo. Eso me hacía sentir mal - ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – No respondí, el ignoré mirando hacia la ventana. Unas vistas preciosas, inimaginables.

Baldr me pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de Loki. Apolo me decía que no me molestara. Dioniso se reía un poco de vez en cuando.

Al poco rato entró Thot acompañado de Anubis. Ambos me miraron atentos. Y Thot empezó a hablar:

-Veréis, Zeus me ha dicho que os proporcione la siguiente información por lo que estad bien atentos imbéciles – Takeru frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo callado, eso me extrañó un poco – Veréis, las clases no se van a llevar de la misma manera. No habrá exámenes, ni estudiaremos lo de la otra vez.

-¿Por qué no vamos a seguir la metodología de la otra vez? – Tsukito

-Dejadle terminar – Thor ¡Wow, por primera vez lo escuchaba hablar!

-Pues, cada uno pasará un día con Mizuki, así todos aprenderemos a su manera y tendremos posibilidades por igual de ganar

-¿Eso es correcto? ¿No le molestará a Mizuki? – Hablaba Apolo

-No os preocupéis por mí, hago esto por vosotros – Me dedicaron una sonrisa sincera – En ese caso, ¿cómo organizaremos los turnos?

-Fácil, yo seré el primero – Takeru, me extrañaba, no se le veía con interés

-No, debe ser justo para todos, yo también quiero ser el primero – Baldr

-Callaros idiotas – Thot – Lo haremos a suertes, cuando llegue el momento. Hasta ese entonces, todos estaremos juntos. No hagáis preguntas.

-¡Tengo ganas de empezar! – Todos se giraron hacia mí - ¿He-he dicho algo malo?

-No…- Hades

-Me sorprende tu entusiasmo – Apolo

-Solo me alegro de tener amigos…

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Estamos por obligación…-Takeru

-Lo sé…yo…perdonad…solo me alegré y-

-No digas eso Takeru-chan, mira cómo has dejado a la pobre Mizuki – Takeru me mira un poco molesto –Perdónale Mizuki-san, yo me alegro mucho de tenerte como amiga

-Gracias Balrd-san, pero no importa, Takeru está en su derecho de decirlo, no soy nadie para vosotros - Sonrío bajando mi mirada al suelo

-Mi-Mizuki, no me refería a eso…-Takeru

-¡No! No importa, bueno, voy a pasear un poco – Asiento – Nos vemos luego, adiós chicos – Me despido moviendo la mano, mientras salgo por la puerta

Camino. A quien quería engañar, estaba un poco triste. Pensé que me considerarían una nueva amiga, pero bueno, es comprensible, no debo dejar que sus palabras me afecten. Debo ser como siempre he sido. Llego a un jardín y me siento en un banco, miro los pájaros de este lugar, son más bellos que los de mi hogar.

-Hola querida Mizuki-chan – Le miro un poco confundida, aun así, alegre de que esté conmigo

-¿Mizuki-chan?

-Eres mi amiga ahora ¿cierto? – Se sienta a mi lado y yo rio un poco

-Por supuesto, Apolo-CHAN – Me mira y se empieza a reír

-Sabes, Mizuki-chan, me alegro de haberte conocido, eres una buena persona

-Me alegra mucho que me digas eso Apolo-chan, tú eres también una genial persona…o dios, o…no importa, gracias – Silencio…

-Cuando volví aquí estaba enfadado, no quería volver a estudiar o tener que estar encerrado. Pero, ahora tu presencia me tranquiliza un poco – Le miré sorprendida y él sonriente – Espero que aprendamos mucho juntos

-Opino lo mismo, Apolo-chan – Se levantó y empezó a andar en otra dirección

Entonces vi a Hades muy apartado y le llamé. Él me miró confundido, yo le indiqué que se acercara y se sentara junto a mí

-No, Mizuki-san, si me acerco, te haré daño, siempre acabo haciéndolo, por mucho que confíen en mí -¿A qué se refería? Miró al cielo – Debo irme

Antes de que pudiera hablar, se marchó. Entonces vi a Loki junto con Baldr y Thor

-Buenas, ¿os apetece hablar?

-Tenemos prisa, vamos a hablar sobre cosas que no te deben interesar humana – Loki me miraba molesto

-Loki, si no eres más considerado voy a pasar toda mi vida pidiendo perdón por ti - Baldr

-Pero si eres inmortal…- Loki decía eso ¿todos ellos eran inmortales?

-Ya lo sé…Bueno, Mizuki, vuelve a disculparle por favor. Esto ya se va a hacer rutina

-No te preocupes Baldr-san, la próxima vez yo le contestaré a mi manera- Le saqué la lengua a Loki, mientras este me ignoraba mirando molesto hacia otro lado. Pronto se fueron, me volví a quedar sola.

Llegó Tsukito junto con Takeru, hablando animadamente. Bueno, realmente solo Takeru hablaba…

-Buenas – Les saludé

-Mizuki Hira, Takeru-chan quiere decirte algo de nuevo – Empujó levemente a Takeru

-Sí, yo…perdón por lo de antes, no debí decir eso

-Ya, no importa, es un simple error – Al fin y al cabo, se veía arrepentido. No iba a guardarle rencor eternamente. Ellos también se fueron quedándome sola. Decidí regresar a mi cuarto y hablar con…Melissa

Ya por el pasillo, vi de lejos a Anubis correteando un poco. Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, una mano me empujó contra la pared.

Cerré mis ojos, me asusté un poco. Al abrirlos me encontré a Thot muy cerca de mío

-¿Thot? ¿Q-qué haces?

-Quiero avisarte de que estos chicos no son nada fáciles, y que no seas débil como en muchos aspectos de Yui – Ese nombre de nuevo… no se podía hacer nada ¿cierto?

-Oh, gracias por el aviso, haré mi mayor esfuerzo – Sonreí y él se alejó un poco. Anubis estaba ya cerca y me miraba atento

-Y también, no perderé tan fácil – Le miré un poco sorprendida y reí un poco. Al fin y al cabo no era un dios sin sentimientos.

-Kaaa~Bara~ - Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Thot contestó

-Dice yo tampoco – Entonces le miré y sonreí, él también hizo lo mismo (Anubis)

-Oye, ¿podría enseñarle a Anubis nuestro idioma?

-Si lo quieres intentar…pero no será fácil. Ya lo intenté yo un par de veces y fue complicado que me prestara atención. Lo he dejado como imposible.

-Yo lo intentaré todas las veces que pueda, por Anubis- Este me miró un poco sorprendido, aunque creo que tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Finalmente me despedí de ellos y entré a mi habitación. Pero no había nadie ¿y Melissa?

 **Esto fue todo. Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos :3**

 _CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:_

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: Muchas gracias por comentar! Primero comentario :´) Pensé que nadie leería mi historia. He actualizado lo más pronto que he podido. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Cuál es tu preferido? Podría pasar el primer día con él. Espero tu respuesta. Nos vemos :D_


	4. 3-Apolo

**Antes de nada, debo decir gracias a aquellas que les gusta. Me hacéis muy feliz, arigato! Dejando eso de lado. aquí tenéis este cap. Esta vez comenzamos con Apolo. Decidme en los reviews cual podría ser el prox dios :3**

 **Es importante decir, que la mayoría de las veces me voy a saltar la parte de las comidas y tal ;)**

MIZUKI POV:

Hoy era sábado, no debía levantarme ¡bieeeen!

Desperté de un golpe, pues alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla y vi a…Apolo. Comencé a hablarle con la puerta entreabierta, no quería que me viera con estas pintas

-¿Apolo-chan? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Mizuki-chan… ¿puedo pasar?

-Estoy en pijama… espera un momento por favor.

-Por supuesto – Cerré y rápidamente me cambié. Unos minutos después, abrí mi puerta y le dejé pasar. Se sentó en un sofá y yo a su lado

-Y bien… ¿qué necesitas Apolo-chan? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-A-ah no, no… - se rascó la nuca riendo un poco – Es solo que hoy empezamos con las "clases" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos – particulares… Hicimos el sorteo y yo fui el primero

-¡Oh! Perdona, no lo sabía – Sonríe y me da la mano. Yo le miro - ¿Q-qu-

-No importa – Se levanta, yo también. Aun así, no separa su mano de la mí – ¿Y dime, que quieres hacer? ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-Realmente no – Salimos al pasillo - ¿Y tú?

-Se me ocurrió algo, pero… - Pone una mueca triste y rara a la vez

-Cuéntamelo por favor

-Es que nunca les gusta a las chicas con las que estoy – Le miro extrañada – Es algo, raro…

-Dímelo Apolo-chan

-Es una excursión con tiro con arco – Se me iluminan los ojos, me encantan las competencias

-¡Quiero ir! ¡QUIERO IR! – Apolo me mira con una gran cara sonriente, yo diría que estaba bastante feliz

-¿No prefieres otra cosa? ¿Estás segura? A mí no me importa…

-¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí? – Me mira divertido y yo sonrío

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Ya verás cómo te gano – Nos reímos y nos dirigimos al bosque

Al llegar comenzamos a pelear entre ambos para ver quién ganaba. Apolo tenía una puntería extraordinaria, pero yo intentaba no quedarme atrás, aunque era muy complicado.

-¿Ves cómo te gané? – Apolo

-Pero no me puedes ganar a… una carrera ¿qué te parece? – Asintió - ¡YA!

Comencé a correr, mientras sentía a Apolo detrás de mí

-Espera, tramposa, ¡eso no vale! – Comenzó a correr con más velocidad. Viendo que me iba a pillar, y debía ganarle, aumente el ritmo

Iba ganando cuando me escurrí con un poco de barro húmedo del suelo y caí. Me fijé que en mi pierna tenía clavada una rama, mucha suciedad y sangre, además de piedras pequeñas hincadas en mi piel. Al instante, grité realmente fuerte. Apolo corrió más y llegó hasta a mí.

-Apol-

Apolo me estaba abrazando como si fuera perderme, como si no quisiera que me pasara nada. Se sentía bien, muy bien

-Mizuki-chan, creí que te iba a perder, no me hagas esto por favor – Bajó la mirada y la ocultó apoyando su rostro sobre mi hombro – No me dejes, a ti no te quiero perder…-Lo dijo susurrando, pero aun así le oí ¿A qué se refería?

-Tranquilo Apolo-chan, un poco de tratamiento y estaré como nueva – Sonreí y él se apartó mirándome a los ojos.

-Prométeme que tú no te separarás de mí – Apolo tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Como si estuviera a punto de explotar en llanto

-Vale, no pasa nada, volvamos – Me levanté y él me quito lentamente lo que tenía incrustado en mi pierna

Cuando estuvo a mi altura, me miró fijamente hasta que se acercó demasiado

-Mizuki-chan ¿puedo…?

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Los labios de Apolo estaban sobre los míos. Yo no puse resistencia ninguna, eran suaves, él era tan bueno conmigo que le seguí. Nos separamos y me miró sonriente, como nunca antes le había visto

-Gracias Mizuki-chan – Yo no podía hablar ¿qué era lo que había sentido hace un momento? Era algo tan extraño… - ¿Puedo llamarte Mizu-Mizu?

-Cla-claro Apolo-chan

Volvimos a la academia. Él me curó la pierna lentamente, yo observaba todo lo que él hacía mientras sonreía

Caminamos por los pasillos para llegar a mi habitación (ya se había hecho de noche jus jus jus) Y por allí pasaba Hades

-¡Hola tío Hades! – Gritó Apolo

-¿Por qué tanta energía y felicidad? – Apolo me miró y sonrió. Yo me sonrojé

-Nada, es un secreto ¿verdad Mizu-Mizu?

-S-sí – Sonreí lo mejor que pude y nos despedimos de Hades. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación

-Muchas gracias por este día Apolo-chan, ha sido muy divertido

-Gracias a ti Mizu-Mizu, ojalá repitamos más veces – Asentí – Creo que mi contador debe estar muy lleno. He decidido que voy a ganar

-¿Por qué ese entusiasmo?

-Porque cuando el concurso acabe, quiero hacerte esto todos los días – Se acercó y lentamente me volvió a besar. De nuevo sentí ese extraño sentimiento – Buenas noche Mizu-Mizu – Susurró y se fue

 **Esto fue todo, nos vemos pronto! Espero que por favor comentéis.**


	5. AVISO

Perdonadme, siento no haber escrito. Esto se debe a que he estado sin ordenador por problemas personales (no era un castigo jaja). Comenzaré a actualizar pasado uno o dos días. Es el último tramo de curso, espero que me comprendan. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.


	6. 4-¡¿CÓMOOO!

**Ya he vuelto! Por fin relajación. Aquí tenéis este nuevo cap un poco, de sorpresas... jus jus jus. Espero que disfrutéis y comentéis. Saludos y gracias de la ingenua Mizuki Hira.**

Al siguiente día desperté antes de lo habitual. Había puesto la alarma, sino, me quedaría dormida como los días anteriores.

Me vestí y me senté en el sillón de la entrada a esperar que llamaran a la puerta. Esperé diez minutos. No llegó nadie.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado aún el siguiente? – Suspiro y me levanto – Se me olvidó preguntarle a Apolo quién era el siguiente…que tonta soy… - Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la clase de siempre, puede que allí hubiera alguien.

Cuando llegué, estaban todos sentados, incluido Apolo. Se giraron hacia mí sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no vinieron Apolo y tú a clase ayer? – Baldr

-Loki Laevatein nos dijo que os vio por la tarde – Tsukito

-¿De qué habláis? Yo ayer pasé el día con Apolo-chan, nada más

-¿Te gusta Apolo-CHAN? – Takeru

-¿Por qué dices eso Takeru-san?

-Es obvio, Apolo no nos ha dejado oportunidad de intentarlo - ¿Estaba celoso?

-La pregunta querida Mizuki, es… ¿por qué estuvisteis juntos ayer? – Esto era una broma… ¿verdad?

-La razón es que ayer empezamos con las clases particulares – En ese momento, Apolo apartó la mirada hacia la ventana ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Me había engañado? - ¿Ci-cierto?

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? – Todos

-Aún no se ha hecho el sorteo – Dioniso

-Es hoy… - Hades

-P-pero Apolo-chan…dijo… - Y me interrumpió Apolo levantándose de un golpe de su asiento

-Yo le dije eso. Debo hacerme responsable – Me miró. Sus ojos demostraban…tristeza – Sólo quería tener más oportunidad que los demás…quiero que seas mía, no quiero perderte como las demás – Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Loki

-Eres un egoísta Apolo, todos debemos tener la misma oportunidad con Mizuki ¿no lo crees? – Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara, me agarró el mentón, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada a sus ojos. De nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

-Loki tiene razón, eres nuestra profesora – Baldr me cogió de la mano separándome de Loki y acercándome mucho a él. Mi corazón de nuevo comenzó a latir de esa manera.

-Tsk – Loki dijo eso y se sentó en su asiento ignorándonos, molesto

Me puse nerviosa, comencé a temblar y a ponerme colorada. Necesitaba escapar… ¿qué me estaba pasando con ellos? Y ¿por qué Apolo se había jugado el concurso por eso?

-La estás agobiando, idiota – Takeru se mostró realmente frío y me tiró lejos de él. Me hizo un poco de daño en mi muñeca, pero pronto se pasó. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo me di cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia su pecho. Me tenía agarrada con un brazo, como si fuera un abrazo. Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome muy cerca, con la mirada del dios del agua sobre mí. Me sonrojé y él igual. Nos quedamos parados. Me quedaría mirándole para siempre, era tan extraño…pero como no…

-Ejem, ejem… - Había entrado por la puerta Thot y Anubis. Thotn nos miraba molesto. Takeru me soltó más molesto todavía, y me separó bastante de él – Hoy será el sorteo

-Pero uno se ha adelantado – Loki volvía a ser el mismo de siempre

-Loki…-Baldr

-Es cierto, Apolo ya ha estado un día con ella – Thot miró a Apolo con el ceño fruncido y Anubis le sacó los dientes

-En ese caso Apolo queda descalificado de las clases particulares, aunque debas continuar en el concurso – Apolo se levantó y sin decir una palabra se fue. Debía hablar más tarde con él – Bueno, comencemos…

-Perdonad, pero Thor y yo no queremos las clases particulares – Dioniso

-¿Por qué, no queréis ganar? – Debía preguntarlo, tenía curiosidad

-No te preocupes, son asuntos personales entre él y yo – Más tarde lo averiguaré

-En ese caso… - Thot

Comenzó a girar una ruleta que llevaba en la mano. Y salió el siguiente orden:

-Takeru, Loki, Baldr, Anubis, Thot, Hades y Tsukito

-¡SÍIIIIIIIII! Al final soy el primero – Takeru estaba muy emocionado, eso me alegraba enormemente, pocas veces se le veía reír realmente según tengo entendido

-Eso me alegra Takeru-san – Inmediatamente él se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, yo me reí levemente por el gesto.

Salimos de la clase, me acompañó Anubis al patio, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Él comenzó a correr por el jardín y se subió a un árbol. Lo vi esconderse entre las ramas y desaparecer entre ellas. Me asusté un poco, no quería que se hiciera daño.

-¡ANUBIS! ¡Ten cuidado por favor! – Al rato lo vi. Saltó de una rama y aterrizó delante de mí

-Ka~ Ba~ Ra~ - Me extendió unas cerezas, me miró sonriente y rápidamente, se sentó en la hierba enfrente de mí

-¡Muchas gracias Anubis-san! – Me senté junto a él. Me las comí despacio, él me miraba atento - ¿Quieres? – Asintió alegre. Yo le extendí una. Un segundo después la estaba devorando - ¡Moou! Ya te he cogido afecto – Dejó de comer y me miró fijamente – Aunque no te entienda, eres muy amable – Sonrió y se levantó, acabándose la fruta

Seguidamente yo.

-Kaa~ Bara~Baraaaa~ - Por el gesto que hacía me di cuenta que se estaba despidiendo

-Adiós Anubis-san ¡Nos veremos pronto! – Miró por última vez y comenzó a correr

Yo salí del patio y llegué a mi habitación, quería hablar con Melissa o descansar ¿dónde se había metido? Pero justo antes de cerrar, la mano de Apolo-chan me paró. Le miré y estaba a punto de llorar. Esa imagen me rompió.

-Mizuki-chan…yo, yo… - Le hice un gesto de silencio

-Apolo-chan, siempre que tenga un rato libre estaré contigo, aunque no sea un día entero… espero que te parezca bien

-¡Mizu! – Se me tiró encima abrazándome

-Ya, yaa… Ahora debo despedirme, nos vemos Apolo-chan

-Hasta pronto Mizu-Mizu

 **Gracias, hasta pronto! Debo decir que actualizaré muuuucho más seguido a partir de ahora, estad atent s.**

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:_

 _Para Guest: JAJAJAJAJA nadie se lo esperaba. En ese caso, te esperabas este cap? xD_

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: ¿Te sorprendió esta cap? Apolo es un loquillo xD Quería darle emoción a la cosa y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que te esté gustando. Si tienes alguna idea del día con Loki o cualquier dios, te daría las gracias. Y no te preocupes por eso, y además, gracias, muuuchas gracias por comentar y leerla._


	7. 5-Takeru

**Y aquí el cap con Takeru. Volvemos con Mizuki Hira, la chica más ingenua del mundo xD Espero que os gustara, por favor, dadme ides. Ya tengo una para Tsukito. Ayudadme con los demás ;) Por cierto, habla todo el rato Mizuki**

Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama. Cerré los ojos y caí en un extraño sueño.

 _Me encontraba en un templo japonés, no reconocía el lugar pero era muy bonito, el cielo estaba coloreado de un color rosado. Allí vi a una chica con el pelo corto y un poco largo por atrás, de color morado. Era muy bonita. Pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de varia gente. Lentamente me acerqué al lugar para ver mejor. Eran cada uno de los dioses que yo había conocido hasta ahora. Al momento que se giraron hacia mí el cielo se volvió negro, los árboles que nos rodeaban desaparecieron y ellos se fueron acercando a mí lentamente, sus caras comenzaban a oscurecerse, hasta quedar todos irreconocibles._

 _Sólo se veía una tétrica sonrisa y unos ojos sin pupilas. Todo negro._

 _-Oh, es la sustituta – Habló la chica, deduje que era esa tal… Yui_

 _-Nunca serás como ella – Uno de ellos_

 _-Eres un pasatiempo para nosotros, un juego_

 _-Desaparece, lárgate_

 _En ese instante, el suelo desapreció en el lugar en el que me encontraba. Caí por ese profundo agujero. Mientras, veía sus caras reírse y gritar mi nombre, en modo de burla…_

-Mizuki

-¡Mizuki!

-¡MIZUKI! ¡MIZUKI!

Abrí los ojos, Takeru me miraba muy preocupado ¿Qué había sido este sueño de hace un momento?

-Mizuki-san, ¿qué estabas soñando? Estabas gritando, se te ve asustada – Se estaba preocupando por mí, no parecía él mismo…

-No ha sido nada Takeru-san, por cierto, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Oh p-perdona – Estaba… avergonzado – Me tocaban las clases particulares, pero no te quería despertar. Entré porque te oí gritar.

-Ah, gracias por preocuparte por mí Takeru-san – Me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¡¿Q-q-qué?! Va-vale – Y cambió al Takeru normal – Sólo vámonos – Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta– He pensado en la playa… - Lo dijo en un tono desinteresado, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando de reojo para ver mi expresión

-¡Por supuesto! Vamos Takeru-san, espera que me cambio – Me puse un bikini color azul, y encima un vestido de flores rosadas. Salí al pasillo donde ya se encontraba Takeru. Cerré la puerta.

-¡Eres ruidosa! Y molesta – Yo solo me reí viendo su cara malhumorada. Le agarré su mano, comenzando a correr.

Tras un largo rato corriendo, bueno, más bien, intentando llevar el ritmo de Takeru, llegamos. Yo me quité mi vestido. Noté que Takeru pensaba que no llevaba puesto debajo el bikini, pues se tapó la cara con ambas manos sonrojado. Con el bikini ya puesto, me acerqué despacio y sin hacer ruido a Takeru.

-¡BUUUUUUU! – Él se sobresaltó y al estar cerca del mar, me agarró de la cintura y me tiró al agua. Saqué la cabeza rápidamente - ¡Eso no vale! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo cobarde!

Takeru se quitó rápidamente su ropa, dejándola junto a la mía y corriendo al agua. Estuvimos un rato tirándonos agua el uno al otro, empujándonos etc… hasta que me cansé y salimos afuera. Me senté en una piedra y Takeru a mi lado.

-Takeru-san, eres el dios japonés de los mares y las mareas ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque aún no asimilo que seáis dioses. Eres muy bueno conmigo, sería genial estar juntos más tiempo – Él se giró, noté que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas, debía haberse quemado con el sol

-A mí… m-me caes bien. S-s-si quieres llámame con el "chan" – Sonreí asintiendo – Oye, ¿de qué trataba tu sueño? – Al momento me tensé y bajé la mirada

-P-pues… - Le conté el sueño (jajjajaja xD esta pereza de escribir mucho) – Y eso era todo – Takeru me miraba un poco triste, era una mirada extraña

-No dejaré que eso te pase– Me sorprendí, Takeru me estaba abrazando muy fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte. De nuevo esa extraña sensación, el latir rápido del corazón… ¿qué era esto?

Pero Takeru se dio cuenta de algo y me soltó, alejándome, muy sonrojado ¿realmente era por el sol?

-Q-quiero decir, que no te debe pasar nada malo

-Ne, Takeru-chan, ¿por qué cuando me abrazas mi corazón se acelera? – Debía preguntarlo ¿Era algo tan raro? Takeru solo estaba cada vez más rojo. Desvió la mirada

-Sólo vámonos - Me agarró de la mano y comenzó a andar deprisa. Quedándome un poco más atrás de él

Cuando llegamos, me llevó a mi habitación, pasando primero por la sala principal. Me fijé en los marcadores.

-¡Fíjate Takeru-chan! Tu marcador está muy adelantado, incluso más que el de Apolo, debes estar aprendiendo mucho ¿no? – Miré a Takeru, que tenía la mirada fija en el contador. Cuando dije eso, se llenó un poco más. El volvió a desviar su mirada y se dirigió sin responder a mi habitación

-Oye, Mizuki-chan, he decidido que voy a intentar ganar a toda costa – Se le veía serio

-Tienes razón, el deseo es muy tentador…

-Sí, pero no lo digo por el deseo – Takeru se acercó a mi cara. Me miró fijamente, mientras yo me sonrojaba. Y en el momento justo me besó. Estaba tranquilo, al contrario que yo. Sus labios eran suaves. Se separó y muy sonrojado se giró sin decir palabra. Sentí la necesidad de hablar.

-N-nos vemos ¡Takeru-chan!

-S-sí – Se giró un momento para sonreírme y se fue

¿Todos me iban a besar? Oh dios mío. Pero debía admitir, me había… gustado. Oh no.

 _Y el contador de Takeru se llenó un poco más_

 **HICE QUE TAKERU BESARA A MIZUKI. Un maldito milagro xD Bueno, espero vuestros comenrtarios :D Bye bye**


	8. 6 - Loki

**Por favor, os pido que comentéis y me deis ideas sobre las clases particulares con los dioses, gracias.**

MIZUKI POV:

Desperté y me vestí con unos simples pantalones vaqueros. Una camiseta roja y negra de cuadros y unas simples deportivas negras. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, una rayo de luz me deslumbró y caí al suelo de la misma manera de como llegué. Pero esta vez cuando abrí los ojos no estaba en mi habitación.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala donde vi el primer día a Zeus. Y allí estaba en su trono un chico con su mismo color de pelo y ropa similar. Me acerqué lentamente

-Perdona, ¿te has perdido? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Movió el cetro que llevaba en la mano y volvió a ser el Zeus que yo conocía

-Eres ingenua Mizuki Hira

-Yo… ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso!

-Tranquilízate, te he llamado aquí por una determinada razón

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas? – Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que continuara

-Según he visto en el trascurso de los días, no entiendes el amor, ni los sentimientos relacionados con él correctamente. Eso puede dificultar el aprendizaje de los dioses, y por lo tanto, el concurso

-¿Q-qué? P-pero…

-No me interrumpas – Golpeó el cetro y mi boca se cerró completamente, no podía hablar - Hablo de que te voy a dotar con los conocimientos sobre estos temas. Es fácil manipular la mente humana – Entonces sentí como si me atravesaran la cabeza, literalmente. Cuando el intenso dolor terminó, caí al suelo – Ya te puedes retirar – Mi boca se abrió dejándome respirar profundamente.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Loki en la puerta

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? ¿Se te olvidó que hoy me tocaba a mí estar contigo?

-No, perdona, estaba hablando con Zeus de… algunas cosas – Salimos a el patio. Y fuimos andando por el jardín. Yo miraba alrededor y él solo caminaba hacia delante

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? Esto de las clases particulares es una pérdida de tiempo

-¿Y cómo pretendes ganar si no? – Dije de manera desinteresada

-Muy fácil, basta con hacer cosas como esta – Se acercó y plantó sus labios sobre los míos. Pero lo hizo tan forzadamente que lo separé de un golpe

-Eres un estúpido, si piensas que vas a ganar de esa manera lo llevas claro

LOKI POV:

Esta humana me acababa de rechazar. Me había empujado lejos e insultado.

-Tú no eres quien para llamarme así, sustituta de Yui, eres un reemplazo

MIZUKI POV:

Me llamó como en mi sueño, quería desaparecer, quería buscar a Takeru y abrazarle. No quería que me viera llorar. Demasiado tarde. Por mis mejillas ya se deslizaban lágrimas.

Loki se giró hacia mí, viéndome en ese estado. Tal vez, tenía razón, les estaba suponiendo un estorbo. Tal vez sólo debía desaparecer. Tal vez fueran más felices sin mí. Sí.

-¡O-oi! ¡Mizuki! – No pudo alcanzarme, yo ya había comenzado a correr.

Comencé en la academia y acabé en el bosque, perdida. No sabía por dónde ir. El llanto había cesado y me senté en una piedra. Me asusté un poco cuando oí unas voces a mí alrededor. Me levanté y comencé a mirar a través de unos arbustos, de donde provenían. Entonces vi a Dioniso y a Thor. Era mi oportunidad de preguntarles por qué no querían las clases particulares.

LOKI POV:

Estaba buscando como un desesperado a Mizuki ¿Por qué había echado a correr? ¿Todo por decirle eso? Había mentido, pero era su culpa por insultarme…creo

No me di cuenta y me adentré en el bosque. Bien, ahora no sabía ni dónde estaba

¿Por qué seguía preocupado? ¿Qué tenía esta humana que me hacía seguirla?

MIZUKI POV:

Salí de los arbustos y ellos me miraron tranquilos

-Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero ¿os puedo preguntar por qué no queréis las clases particulares? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-¡Oh! No te preocupes pequeña Mizuki, sólo les damos ventaja – Dioniso

-No os entiendo

-Queremos que ganen nuestros amigos, eso es todo – Thor

-Oh, en ese cas-

-¡MIZUKI! ¡MIZUKI! MIZUKI! – Y entonces Loki me encontró. Yo aparté la mirada -¿EH? ¿Qué haces con ellos? ¡No participan!

-Solo estábamos hablando, y no parece querer estar contigo ¿qué has hecho? –Dioniso

-Nada importante, sólo me la llevo, adiós – Me agarró de la mano, yo me negué y salí corriendo.

Esta vez sí me seguía y estaba a punto de alcanzarme. Salimos a un lugar donde se veía mar. Y seguí corriendo. Corrí y corrí, entonces llegué al filo de un acantilado.

-¿Este sitio de nuevo? No, por favor, aléjate de ahí – Loki se quedó quito ¿de qué hablaba? (KYARYKAGAMINE: Es el sitio de donde saltó Balder. Que por cierto, yo le digo Baldr xD)

-Loki-kun, tienes razón, si tan sólo desapareciera todos podríais escapar de aquí – Di un paso hacia atrás

-No, yo… yo no quiero eso, ven conmigo por favor – Dio un paso hacia delante

-Pero, soy un estorbo…Yo debería, debería…

-Perdóname

Loki corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Esta vez no era forzado, era cálido y reconfortante. Me relajé y comencé a llorar en su hombro

Cuando me tranquilicé me llevó a la academia de nuevo y nos sentamos en el jardín. Esta vez él conversaba de manera normal. Me contó su gran amistad con Balder, lo que pasó con el acantilado etc… Incluso me gastó algunas bromas con las que nos reímos mucho

-Oye, Loki-kun, ¿tú tienes poderes?

-¿Poderes? Algo así, en mi forma de dios

-¿¡Y te puedes transformar?!

-Eh… por este colgante no, nos retiene – Lo señaló

-¿Y los poderes son algo como fiuuu~ fiuu~ y luegos explosiones y BOOM? – Me miró aguantándose la risa

-JAJAJJAJAJAJA sí, sí

-¿Qué pasa? – Inflé los mofletes

-Pareces una niña pequeña – Me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero – Pero estás muy mona, me dan ganas de jugar… - Me besó delicadamente, de una manera tranquila. Esta vez yo le correspondí pasando mis manos por su cuello. Y acariciándole su pelo

-Me gusta tu pelo, es muy suave – Él sacó sus colmillos sonriendo

-No puedo creer que me hayas gustado

-¿T-te gusto?

-Sí, ¿tan mal está? Quiero ganar este estúpido concurso y que te conviertas en mía

-Pero...Loki-kun, eso no es…¿algo egoísta? – A quién quería engañar… eso no estaría tan mal

-Bueno, te quiero sólo para mí, si es egoísta no me importa – Reí un poco – Vámonos, Mizuki

-Sí – Me llevó a mi habitación y justo antes de que fuera a entrar me abrazó por la cintura – Loki-kun ¿Q-qué haces? – Yo estaba ruborizada, intentando que no me viera la cara

-No dejes que los demás te tengan, te quiero para mí– Dicho esto me soltó y se marchó.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: Intenté hacerlo en plan sorpresa y veo que funcionó jajaja. Apolo es un loquillo. A ver si tienes inspiración y se te ocurre algo. Por ahora sólo llevo la idea de Tsukito y la de Anubis. Gracias por el comentario y tu apoyo. Nos vemos :D_


	9. 7 - Balder

**Y aquí Balder. Si habéis visto el anime entenderéis una parte de esta cap. Si no, preguntarme en los comentarios. Es para no hacer SPOILER a los que no deseen saberlo. Sin más que decir, espero que os guste. Comentad, os lo agradecería. Thanks ;)**

Desperté y me levanté para ir al servicio. Cuando iba a entrar me fijé que cerca de la puerta había una pequeña nota en el suelo.

Me olvidé del baño y me dirigí hacia la entrada. Cogí la nota y tras abrirla, comencé a leer:

 _ **-Querida Mizuki:**_

 _ **Me gustaría que para hoy te vistieras con un vestido y que me esperaras en tu habitación hasta las 12 A.M.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias, hasta después, Balder._**

Fui a mi habitación y elegí un vestido de color dorado con detalles morados. Me quedaba muy bien. Me dejé el pelo suelto con un pequeño lacito en el lado derecho de mi cabello.

Como me quedaba media hora, me dediqué a ponerme los cascos y escuchar música.

Pero fui interrumpida por un ruido ensordecedor. Provenía de un lugar cerca de la ventana. Fue tan fuerte y agudo que me tapé los oídos sin aguantar. Por esta razón, mi teléfono cayó al suelo y se rompió. Entré en pánico, me dolían demasiado los oídos y no iba a poder resistir durante mucho más

-¿QUÉ Es eso…? – Y me desmayé (Significa que iba bajando de intensidad al hablar)

BALDER POV:

Estaba preparando mi día con Mizuki. Tenía mi mesa con comida preparada e iba vestido con la ropa adecuada, un traje arreglado, quería impresionarla. Estaba terminando de colocar en la mesa una flor cuando un ruido insoportable se escuchó. Pronto me di cuenta de que ese agudo sonido sería perjudicial para el oído humano. Pues yo, siento inmortal, sentía algo extraño.

-Mi-¡Mizuki! – Corrí hasta su habitación. Su ventana estaba baja y gracias a ello pude subir con facilidad. Me asomé por el cristal y la vi, estaba en el suelo, espero que sólo desmayada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Al lado estaban unos cascos y su móvil roto.

No me importó y rompí el cristal. Cuando entré me di cuenta de que llevaba un bonito vestido para nuestras "clases", eso me alegro. Pero yo me había estropeado la ropa al entrar, esto no importaba ahora…

Me acerqué a Mizuki y la recosté en su sofá cercano. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, menos mal que su respiración y latidos continuaban, me relajé. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que se despertara. Se veía muy bonita, si tan sólo yo le agradara…

MIZUKI POV:

Noté una luz sobre mi cara. Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en mi habitación ¿qué había pasado?

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Balder sobre mí

-¿Balder-san? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… yo tampoco lo sé muy bien… Mizuki-san- Ya lo recordaba

-¡OH! Aquel ruido ¿Qué fue eso?-Me toqué la cabeza, aún me encontraba un poco mareada

-¿Te encuentras bien Mizuki-san? ¿Necesitas que vayamos a la enfermería?

-No te molestes, ha sido solo un simple mareo – Me fui a levantar, pero tenía tal mareo que no me mantuve de pie y me caí al suelo. Por suerte, Balder me agarró, evitando que me golpeara – Gracias, Balder-san…

-Nada, pero creo que no puedes caminar, tranquila – Me cargó estilo princesa. Eso hizo que yo me sonrojara y él solamente sonriera por mi gesto

-P-pero Balder-san, ¿y las clases particulares?

-No te preocupes, tenía pensado una comida pero viendo lo ocurrido, tu estado es más importante

-Pero tu esfuerzo… no me parece bien – Me crucé de brazos bajando la vista

-De verdad no pasa nada, también mira mi ropa, es…vergonzoso – Bajé la vista y su traje estaba un poco roto y manchado.

-A mí no me importa cómo te veas, lo que importa es tu personalidad, siempre estás sonriente y eres amable, eso es lo que me importa – Sonrió mucho

-Opino lo mismo pequeña Mizuki, pero tú te ves linda de todas formas – Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada al lado contrario de su cara

-N-no soy pequeña, tú eres alto, es…d-diferente

-Ya llegamos – Entramos a la enfermería y allí me tomé unos medicamentos indicados para el mareo.

Tras un rato hablando sobre cosas sin sentido me levanté de mi asiento y ya me encontraba correctamente, por lo que me pude sostener en pie

Caminábamos por los pasillos, cuando se volvió a oír ese extraño sonido. Para nuestra suerte, estaba muy lejos y no me podía afectar. Miré intrigada y un poco asustada a Balder. Él se acercó un poco más a mí

-Balder-san, ¿qué crees que puede ser?

-No recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes… sinceramente no sé qué es ni por qué suena – Le miré. Miraba hacia mi derecha, justo en el final de la isla – Si se sigue produciendo, puede ser preocupante para tu salud – Me dio la mano firmemente

-Deberíamos informarle a Zeus

-Si está ocurriendo en esta isla, Zeus seguro sabe incluso de dónde proviene

Tras esto, no lo escuchamos más y nos encontramos con Loki mientras caminábamos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estáis cogidos de las manos? – Loki miraba molesta nuestra unión de manos. Yo no me había dado cuenta. Instantáneamente la separé de Balder, él me miró apenado

-Loki, hoy es mi clase particular y no tienes por qué cuestionar lo que yo haga con Mizuki-san

-¡Moou! Solo preguntaba, no te molestes Balder-san – Cambió su tono a uno más serio – Y es sólo un concurso – Balder no contestó

Tras ver a Loki, Balder estaba muy raro. Estaba serio y durante unos minutos no me hablaba, si quiera miraba. Pasaron 5 min y ya un poco incómoda, decidí romper el hielo

-¿Balder-san? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Se giró hacía mí. Esta mirada era mucho más fría que la de las otras veces. Eso me preocupó mucho - ¿Ba-balder-san?

El dios me empujó hacia la pared, acorralándome.

-Cállate ahora Mizuki – Me besó muy intensamente, yo me asusté. Este no era el mismo Balder de siempre.

Tras estar un rato de esta manera, empuje a Balder lejos de mí, pero por supuesto él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me agarró de la muñeca. Me provocó tanto daño que yo solté una lágrima. Ya más asustada, le golpeé en el brazo, por fin pude escapar. Corrí y llegué a la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Justo terminé de decir eso y Balder estaba de nuevo a mi lado

No sé por qué pero lo único que hice fue abalanzarme sobre él y darle un abrazo. En el momento en el que hice eso el volvió a su estado normal. Se relajó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se me quedó mirando

-¿Qué ha pasado Mizuki-san? – Oh, no lo recordaba, debía preguntarle a Loki más tarde qué estaba pasando - ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES LA MUÑECA ROJA?!

-Me he golpeado sin querer – Le ayudo a levantarse – No te preocupes Balder-san, descansa – Le doy un abrazo y me despido, entrando a mi cuarto.


	10. 8 - Anubis

**Siento haber tardado tanto, tengo pésimo internet y no se subía :( No sé si os gustará... porque a mí no demasiado xD Habla todo el rato Mizuki. Que ya está más espabilada xD Comentad y aportadme ideas para Thot. Por cierto... ¿Quién podría ganar?...**

Desperté y noté un fuerte dolor en la muñeca. Ah sí, el día anterior le había pasado algo muy extraño a Balder, provocando que me causara un poco de inflamación. Tras levantarme, agarré una venda que se encontraba en el botiquín del baño y me la coloqué.

Me vestí con un mono (no sé si en vuestro país se dice de esta manera pero es una sola pieza de camiseta y pantalón) de flores anaranjadas *

Me recogí el pelo hacia atrás con una diadema y esperé a que llamaran a la puerta, hoy le tocaba a Anubis. Yo estaba decidida a enseñarle hablar nuestro idioma.

Pasados unos quince minutos llamaron a la puerta muy í y abrí repentinamente, Anubis dio un salto hacia atrás. Pero, tras darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho aposta volvió a acercarse.

-Buenos días Anubis – Saludé con la mano y él imitó mi gesto tras decir su típico Ka~Bara~Bara~

Comenzamos a caminar. Anubis iba a mi lado en todo momento, un poco más alejado y por detrás, me miraba atento.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrar libros?

Pronto se dio cuenta de qué habitación estaba buscando. Me agarró de la mano (que tenía buena y sin dolor por la muñeca) y comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala. Él iba demasiado rápido y tenía fuerza, por lo que más de una vez tropezaba y casi caía.

-Kaaa~Bara~ - Anubis me soltó y pude ver que ya nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca

-Anubis, tú vete sentando dónde quieras, yo voy a buscar un libro – Asintió y corrió a buscar un asiento

Me decidí por un libro básico y con muchas muestras y ejemplos de escritura. Aunque sobre todo de pronunciación. Con mucha energía corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi adorable acompañante y me senté a su lado.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesa y Anubis cambió completamente tras leer el título. Su cara cambió a una de asustado y enfado al mismo tiempo, además, se levantó de la silla y corrió a una estantería para ocultarse

-Anubis, por favor, no te asustes – No reaccionaba – Yo…sólo quiero poder entenderte, quiero poder relacionarme contigo correctamente– Asomó la cabeza – Anubis, quiero hablar contigo… ¿no quieres ganar este concurso? – Asintió varias veces – Pues, por favor, intenta aprender un poco de este idioma. Te aseguro que no te voy a presionar. Pero si ganas, quiero poder entenderte - Salió completamente de su "escondite" y se volvió a sentar

-Kaa~ - Me miró un poco triste. Yo pasé mi mano sobre su pelo (y sus adorables orejitas también, estas se movieron lentamente)

-No te preocupes– Subió la cabeza. Yo le di un tímido beso en la mejilla mientras él sonreía cada vez más – Bien, y ahora…

 _TRAS MEDIA HORA..._

-¿Entiendes esta pronunciación? – Asintió – Bien Anubis, inténtalo tú mismo – Negó con la cabeza- Pe-pero es solo una simple palabra- Negó de nuevo – Anubis, por favor – Negó – Pero, Anubi-

El dios salió corriendo muy asustado de la sala. Yo le miré con mucha pena y comencé a correr, pero no podía seguirle el ritmo y frené en uno de los pasillos. Respiraba muy agitadamente. Entonces pasó Apolo.

-Mizu-Mizu ¿qué tal? ¿Estás deprimida?

-¿P-por qué dices eso? – Le miré confundida ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-No sé, tu cara parece "gritarlo"… ¿a qué se debe?

-Verás – Comenzamos a andar tranquilamente – Hoy me tocaban las clases particulares con Anubis. He intentado enseñarle nuestro idioma – Abrió los ojos como platos – Peeero, cuando ha llegado el momento de intentarlo, se ha asustado mucho y ha salido corriendo

-No te preocupes Mizu-Mizu

-¿Eh?

-Es normal, seguro se le pasa pronto. Cualquiera de nosotros tendría miedo de hacer el algo que nunca ha probado – Asentí más alegre. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tenía sentido, le había obligado, me sentía realmente mal – Ahora, lo que deberías hacer es buscarle e intentar arreglar las cosas

-Muchas gracias Apolo-chan, me has servido de mucha ayuda. Siento no poder quedarme contigo – Le doy un pequeño abrazo y salgo corriendo en la dirección que le perdí de vista

 _UNAS 5 HORAS DESPUÉS…_

Me crucé con todos los dioses, sí, excepto con Anubis ¿dónde se había metido?

 **SPOILER: (QUEDAS AVISADO)** : Hablé con Loki, me explicó que ese no era el propio Balder, sino el dios de la destrucción. Se ponía de esta manera cuando tenía emociones fuertes, como un enamoramiento extremo. Sí, eso me provocó ponerme colorada y que Loki se molestara bastante.

 **YA PASÓ** : Sólo quería disculparme y no presionarle más, había sido una mentirosa… Tras estar cansada, volví a la biblioteca para colocar el sitio en su lugar

Cuando llegué me dirigí a la mesa, pero para mi sorpresa, el libro ya no estaba. Justo cuando decidí volver a buscar a Anubis, escuché una melodiosa voz

-¡Ho-hola! – Miré a todos lados, pero no vi a nadie. Debía haber sido mi imaginación – M-mizuki, Mizu-u-ki – Me giré y vi entonces una sombra. Tenía un poco de miedo

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal! – Entonces de detrás de una maceta salió…Anubis - ¿A-Anubis?

-¡S-sí! – Se acercó a mí corriendo. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y empecé a llorar. Estaba muy feliz, por el simple hecho de que el mismo lo había intentado y logrado. Ahora podría hablar con él.

-Tran-quila – Se acercó a mi cara y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé quieta, si me movía, probablemente moriría de dulzura. Me limpié las lágrimas y sonreí

-Anubis, te quiero pedir perdón por presionarte tanto. Era algo nuevo y fui egoísta, no te tuve en cuenta tus opiniones…yo…perdónam-

-No, sólo… gra-cias – Le abracé muy fuerte – Ahora, po-dré ha-blar siempre contigo- No lo pude evitar. Hablaba de una manera tan dulce, y me miraba con esos ojos. No pude evitar decirle:

-Te quiero mucho ¿sabes? – Anubis me separó de él bruscamente, muy sorprendido

-¿En serio? – Asentí – Entonces, no te impor-taría que estuviéramos juntos ¿para siem-pre?

-No, estaría genial que ganaras. Me tenías muy preocupado, pensaba que estabas enfadado. No puedo soportar que te enfades conmigo.

-Ganaré – Me agarró de las manos – Me gustas – Sonreí ampliamente mientras le acariciaba su pelo – Kaa~ Baraa~ Baraaaa~ -Reí

Tras hablar durante un largo rato, aunque él de manera entrecortada, llegamos a la habitación (KYARYKAGAMINE COMENTA: Viva la extraña noción del tiempooo. Yujuuu)

-Ay… - Suspiro – Ya llegamos. Nos vemos otro día – Agarro el pomo de la puerta y oigo correr hacia mí

-E-espera Mizuki – Me giro de repente. Encontrándome con los labios de Anubis muy cerca de mí y besándole sin darme cuenta. Él muy sonrojado no se aparta, yo de la misma manera.

 _No quiero separarme de él, y no lo digo por este momento. Es tan amable y adorable…me da miedo perderle. Este sentimiento es tan extraño…quiero deshacerme de él, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta. Me gusta…me gusta él…_

Tras quedarnos sin oxígeno, nos separamos lentamente, él me mira un poco sorprendido y yo igual. De repente, él se sonroja mucho más y se aleja lentamente

-A-adiós Mizu-ki – Se gira para correr y yo agarro de nuevo el pomo, abriendo la habitación

-¡Espera Anubis! – Se gira – Yo…espero que ganes – Le sonrío y cierro rápidamente la habitación.

Corro hasta mi cama y me tapo hasta arriba, estaba colorada y ardiendo hasta más no poder

-Pero… ¿qué es esto que siento?...

 ***ACLARACIÓN: La ropa que ella tiene, se encontraba en un armario cuando llegó a la academia, no es que se materialice en ese momento ni nada por el estilo xD**

 **Por cierto, aquí he hecho que Anubis aprenda rápido por dos razones. 1. Porque si entiende el idioma, debe saber cómo usarlo 2. Lo que podría fallar sería la pronunciación y que básicamente, su idioma es el propio que siempre usa.**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: No importa que no llegues a tiempo, me ayudas siguiéndola, comentando y tal :D Me alegra que entendieras lo de Balder. Jijijijijij A mí también me dio penilla, pero así salió mi inspiración del día_

 _Para Arikado Karma Kun: Me alegra mucho que digas eso... no les gusta a muchos y ha sido guay recibir tu comentario. No importa que no hayas comenatdo desde el inicio, únicamente gracias. ¿Cuál es tu dios preferido? Espero que este cap te gustara más que a mí xD Bueno, e intentaré leer tu FanFic, pero antes quiero verme la peli. Bye bye :3_


	11. AVISO 2

**Siento decir esto pero, hace poco me enteré de que voy a pasar unos días en otro lugar. Este LUGAR DEL DEMONIO NO TIENE INTERNET. Por ello, voy a estar una semana sin poder escribir, realmente lo siento y me disculpo, pero no depende de mí :S**

 **Bien, de igual manera, escribiré los mismo días e incluso más para que cuando vuelva tengáis un gran número de caps. E incluso puede que empiece otro FanFic de distinto tema.**

 **Mientras, podéis pasaros a leer mi nuevo FanFic de Len Kagamine x Lectora llamado: ¿Este es Len Kagamine?**

 **Aunque estará pausado el mismo número de días, ya hay 3 caps. Espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de comentar.**

 **Esto es todo, espero que comprendáis.**


	12. 9 - Thot

**¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! Espero que os guste este cap. Voy a subir el resto de mini one-shots y casi el final**

MIZUKI POV:

Desperté y recordé lo de la noche anterior. Me sonrojé al momento y me metí a la ducha para despejarme. ¿Quién iría ganando? Estaba realmente nerviosa, solo pensar en pasar una vida sólo con uno de ellos me hacía sentir…extraña, indescriptible. Pero también tenía algo de miedo.

Salí y me vestí con unos simples vaqueros cortos, una camiseta de tirantes que desde mi punto de vista era demasiado ajustada y unas sandalias. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta (puede que en otro país se le llama cola, o algo así, jaja perdonen)

Cuando ya estaba preparada me asomé al pasillo, allí vi a Thot apoyado en la pared con la mirada baja. ¿Qué se supone que hacía? Aguanté la risa y me dirigí hacia él.

-Thot-san –Le toqué delicadamente el pelo, no se movió – O-oye, Thot-san – Le seguí tocando el pelo. Unos segundos después me agarró el brazo y subió la cabeza, un poco molesto.

-¿Qué haces humana?- Vale, MUY molesto. Me empuja a la pared y me aprisiona. Pone su brazo de una manera en la que no puedo escapar (LO QUE SIEMPRE HACE THOT EN EL ANIME VAMOS)

-Thot-san, es que no te despertabas y…

-¿Y me tocas el pelo por ello?

-Perdón, es que estaba suave – Me mira confundido y con un poco de… ¿superioridad?- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Vamos a la biblioteca – Se separa de mí y comienza a caminar por delante de mía, sin esperarme

 _YA EN LA BIBLIOTECA…_

-Te gustan muchos los libros ¿no? – Cojo un libro de cultura egipcia y empiezo a leerlo detenidamente

-Soy el dios egipcio de la sabiduría – Me mira muy muy muuuuuy molesto – Que necia… - Inflo mis mejillas y sigo leyendo

-¿Qué tema es tu preferido? – Se acerca a mí y lee el título de mi libro

-¿Por qué lees este libro? – Me encojo de hombros y él vuelve a aprisionarme, esta vez más cerca de mí - ¿Te intentas a acercas a mí? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Además soy un dios, y tú eres humana, esto es una estupidez…

-No es algo así… sólo quiero que aprendáis, para eso estoy aquí

-Yo ya lo sé todo, no necesito este tipo de clases

-¡NO! No sabes nada sobre el amor, quiero enseñarte – Se cae el libro que sostenía en la mano

-Si tantas ganas tienes de gastar tu tiempo, enséñame – Se acerca a mí y me besa demasiado…como decirlo…intenso, me estaba quedando sin aire y no podía respirar

-N-no…Thot…p-para – Se separa de mí y clava sus ojos en mi mirada

-Mírate, un simple beso y ya estás jadeando – Me sonrojo mientras frunzo el ceño

-Esto no es amor… y no hagas eso más – Le intento separar

-Soy un dios, no me mandas humana – Me besa de nuevo, esta vez aún más rápido. Me salen lágrimas de los ojos y él se separa de nuevo

-¡THOT! ¡Así no pienso ayudarte! ¿Me has oído? No te acerques de nuevo a mí – Le empujo y le dejo sorprendido mirando como corro por los pasillos

 _TRAS 5 MIN CORRIENDO…_

-Esto se parece a mi día con Loki… - Suspiro

Veo a Dioniso paseando con Apolo por detrás de la fuente en la que me encontraba

-¡Apolo-chan! ¡Dioniso-san! – Corro hacia ellos, con la mala suerte de que al haber agua de la fuente en el suelo, me resbalo y caigo.

Lo último que veo… el bordillo de la fuente sobre mi cabeza

THOT POV:

Tras quedarme solo, decidí ir a dar una vuelta y aclarar mis ideas. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cercano al jardín cuando escucho voces y gritos.

-¡MIZU-MIZU! ¡Despierta!

-¡Apolo!, tiene sangre en la cabeza… Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería - ¿Se supone que hablaban de la humana?

Voy a paso más rápido hasta el lugar y miro la escena.

Apolo sosteniendo los brazos de Mizuki, inconsciente, mientras que Dioniso le agarra las piernas. Mizuki tiene sangre en la cabeza, el cuerpo raspado y un poco de sangre cercano a la fuente. Por primera vez, siento miedo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Corro hasta donde se encuentran

-Dádmela a mí – Se la quito de las manos – Hoy son mi clases particulares, marcharos

-Pe-

-Yo la llevaré - Comienzo a correr

-¡NO! Si Mizu-Mizu estaba sola ha debido de ser por tu culpa – Este rubio impertinente… - No dejaré que le hagas más daño, yo también voy

 _EN LA ENFERMERÍA…_

Le quité la sangre que tenía, limpiándole las heridas y aplicándole un líquido para que sanara. Comprobé que solo estaba desmayada, el golpe no le podía haber afectado al cerebro, era una suerte. La tumbé y dejé descansar

-Y bien ¿qué ha pasado?

-Se ha caído por el suelo húmedo – Me mira serio - ¿Y qué le has hecho tú?

-Eso no te incumbe. Y deberías irte, es mi clase particular – Le miro un poco enfadado, me pone de los nervios

-Me iré – Se acerca a la puerta, y sin mirarme me dice – Pero como le hagas algo malo a Mizuki, no te lo perdonaré, ni ninguno de nosotros – Se va

MIZUKI POV:

Abro los ojos. Estoy en la enfermería. Miro a mi izquierda, se encuentra Thot mirándome un poco indifernete

-Despertaste ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…

-¿Te caíste cerca de la fuente? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Oh, sí – También recuerdo como me trataste…- Pero no te acerques a mí, te lo dije claro – Me levanto

-Respecto a eso. Mereces una disculpa. No me he comportado de la manera correcta.

-No creas que- E-espera… ¿q-qué? ¿Te has disculpado?

-Sí, lo acabo de hacer – Silencio – No entiendo el amor humano

-No es algo que se aprende estudiando – Silencio – Y supongo que te perdono. Es que no puedes tratarme como un simple juguete, tengo sentimientos.

-Los humanos sois complicados

-Tú eres complicado – Me mira sorprendido – Sólo no debes forzar a la gente, debe ser natural – Me pierdo en sus ojos, esconde sentimientos debajo de su frialdad. Si tan solo entendiera…

Cierro los ojos, cuando los abro… estábamos besándonos. Esta vez es diferente, ¿por qué no me quiero separar? Es agradable… ¿por qué si Zeus me dotó con el conocimiento, no entiendo yo misma el porqué de esto que siento?

Se separa de mí

-Debería dejarte en tu habitación – Salimos, él lleva unas vendas en las manos

-¿Y eso…para que lo necesitas?

-Son vendas para ti, colócate una en la cabeza antes de dormir. Si tienes algún problema con las heridas búscame en la biblioteca, te aplicaré un medicamento

-Mu-muchas gracias Thot-san – Sonrío – Nos vemos. Te agradezco me que cuidaras. Buenas noches

Entro a la habitación y me coloco esa venda. Oh, ahora soy una momia. Me río incontroladamente, parezco realmente tonta

Un momento, ¿qué pasó con Melissa? ¿Y aquel ruido? Zeus, me debías una explicación.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: Gracias por comprenderme, ha sido horrible. Suerte que ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Y tenías toda la razón, la acorrala xD es un malote... pero a mí me gusta su mirada, es como que te come con ella JAJAJAJA. Yo me quedaría mirándole con cara de fangirl. Bueno, espero que te gustara, nos vemos :)_


	13. 10 - Hades

MIZUKI POV:

Despierto por un rayo de sol que justo se encuentra en mi cara. ¿Esto lo ocasiona Apolo? Sería realmente divertido.

Comienzo a buscar mi móvil y a los 5 min después recuerdo que se rompió. OH NO. Tenía mis fotos y mi música en él, desde hace 2 años. Moriría.

Y ahí estaba yo, muriendo en mi interior. En una esquinita, hecha bolita y mirando al suelo tristemente. Cuando me di cuenta que llamaban a la puerta.

-Pasen, está abierto

Y entonces entró Hades, lentamente, MUY LENTAMENTE. Sin decir nada, se quedó en la otra esquina de la habitación. Los dos dijimos a la vez:

-EH… ¿QUÉ HACES? – Nos miramos confundidos. Yo le hice un gesto para que comenzara él

-¿Qué haces ahí, con esa cara?

-Oh…se me ha roto el móvil y tenía muchos…muchos…datos en él

-¿Móvil? – Me levanto asombrada, fulminándole con la mirada

-NO SABES LO QUE ES UN MOVIL

-Y-yo… no sé mucho sobre humanos. Se supone que esta es la clase particular – Me relajo, dejándome caer en el sofá mientras me sobo la cabeza

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Y tú qué haces tan alejado de mí?

-Verás – Se aleja más

-Ey, que no como… de momento – Alzo una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente – Nah, era broma. Hoy me he levantado divertida – Río

-Eh…

-Déjalo Hades y cuéntamelo por el pasillo. Debo ir a un lugar ¿me acompañas? – Asiente – Bien, en marcha – Me levanto y tras cerrar la puerta, agarro a Hades del brazo

-¡NO! Mizuki, si tú me agarras solo sucederán desgracias

-Pero qué dice-

Y me tropecé, cayendo de boca contra el suelo.

-AY… - Me levanto

-¿Ves? – Suspira - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-SÍ – Me sacudo el vestido, acomodándolo – Pero, me rehúso a creerte

-¿Eh? – Le sale en la cabeza la gotita del anime

-Ha sido un simple tropezón por mi torpeza y mi distracción. Seguro no pasa nada.

-No, realment-

-Llegamos – Empujo las puertas de la habitación donde se encuentra Zeus - ¿Entras? – Niega con la cabeza y se apoya en una pared cercana – Vale, hasta ahora

Entro y me encuentro con Zeus sentado en su trono de siempre

-Buenos días Zeus-sama – Me inclino

-¿A qué se debe esta visita Mizuki?

-Verás. Tengo dos preguntas para hacerle – Asiente – La primera es: ¿Dónde se encuentra Melissa?

-Oh, el muñeco – Asiento – No lo sé. De un momento a otro dejé de sentir su presencia, realmente me sorprendió, debió salir de esta isla de alguna manera.

-¿Eh? Eso es realmente extraño… pero gracias por responder. Y, la otra pregunta: ¿qué es un sonido que escuché el otro día y que me debilitó? – Sonríe

-Es un poco complicado de responder. Debo decir que uno de los concursantes hizo trampa – Hago una mueca de confusión – Uno de ellos, usó una caracola para producir ese sonido y dejarte inconsciente

-¿Y qué beneficios habrían? Yo no creo que ninguno lo haya hecho intencionadamente

-Sabotaje. Alguno de ellos quiso estropear tu clase con Balder, sabiendo que podría haber esperanzas. Yo por mi parte sé quién es, pero no desvelaré su identidad. En ningún momento dije que no se pudieran usar trampas

-Bueno, se lo agradezco de todas formas. Ahora me retiro, adiós – Me incliné y salí de nuevo al pasillo, en el que Hades me esperaba

Caminé hasta él. No me di cuenta de que estaba solo descansando y pensé que estaba dormido. Por ello, comencé a tocarle su pelo verde oscuro. Quitando los mechones que estaban es su cara, para poder ver su rostro correctamente, que siempre ocultaba.

En eso, abrió los ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado muy notable y apartó la mirada avergonzado

-¿Qué haces? – Pegué un salto hacia atrás

-Perdona, pensé que dormías. Por cierto, gracias por esperarme. Acompáñame, te lo compensaré.

Caminamos esta vez separados, pues Hades me apartaba con el temita de las desgracias. Pronto llegamos al comedor

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Verás, quería mostrarte algo que te pudiera gustar. Como muestra de mi agradecimiento – En realidad todo es gratis, jus jus jus

-No es necesa- FRESAS, MIRA, MIZUKI, FRESAS

-JAJAJA, veo que te gustan. Coge todas las que quieras. Yo cogeré u- RAMEN, VEN AQUÍ ADORABLE RAMEN

Comenzamos a comer todo lo que pudimos hasta que acabamos con dolor de barriga, pues eso parecía un concurso de quién puede comer más.

Salimos de allí y comenzamos a pasear cerca de unas pistas de tenis. Yo me agarré de nuevo al brazo de Hades y este me volvió a empujar

-Mizuki, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada – Le agarro más fuerte – Mizuki…

-Hades, si sigues diciendo eso te quedarás sin amigos. Y yo no quiero que te separes de mí – Se sonroja y yo me apego más – Por lo que no me import-

Y comenzó a llover. Hades me empujaba hacia dentro del edificio

-Mizuki, corre, si no entramos nos mojaremos

-¡NO! Esto es fantástico, hacía mucho que no veía llover – Cambia su cara y se acerca lentamente – Gracias… ¡GRACIAS HADES! – Le abrazo mientras río

Tras un rato mirando la puesta de sol y la lluvia, entramos a dentro.

-Mizuki, gracias por hacerme ver el lado bueno – Sonríe y yo me tapo la boca con las dos manos - ¿Q-qué pasa?

-¡Has sonreído! Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo – Se sonroja

-Me gustaría que me tuvieras en cuenta como un ganador para el concurso – Asiento – Y perdóname, Mizuki, perdón

-¿Por qué debería perdonart-

Me besó empujándome leve y delicadamente hacia una pared. Estábamos mojados, y él se apegó mucho a mí, eso me hizo ponerme colorada. Intenté seguirle pero no pude y me separé

-Ha-hades…

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación – Sin dirigirme la mirada, llegamos a mi habitación – Hasta luego

-Gracias por hoy Hades

-Yo te debería agradecer a ti – Me besa la frente – Descansa


	14. 11 - Tsukito

MIZUKI POV:

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Melissa justo a mi lado

-¡KYAAAAAAA! – Le empujé, pues me había asustado mucho. Se estampó contra el suelo – P-perdona Melissa – Se levanta y se sienta en el filo de mi cama

-Da igual… ¿Cómo has estado? – Me cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, ignorándole

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – Finjo estar molesta

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora, vístete con el yukata que hay en el armario

-¿Y-yukata? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-Deja de hacer preguntas – Me levanto de un salto - Tú solo hazlo y dirígete hacia el jardín

-B-bien…

Me vestí con un bonito yukata de color rosado, rojizo y un poco de color azulado en rayas. Me coloqué una flor de decoración en el pelo y salí.

Caminé por los pasillos, encontrándome con Loki

-¿A-areee? – Se me queda mirando con las cejas alzadas

-¿Q-qué pasa? – Miro a todos lados

-T-te ves bien… - Sonrío

\- Jajaja, ¡Gracias! Ahora, debo irme – Paso por su lado despidiéndome con la mano

Salgo hacia fuera y me quedo paralizada. Todo el jardín está decorado con muchos farolillos de colores rojizos, algunos puestos tales como los de coger peces o de máscaras. Además, muchos lugares de comida típica japonesa. Y al fondo, Tsukito, mirándome fijamente.

Yo corro hasta él y lo abrazo. Tsukito se sorprende, intentando sostenerme, pues él es mucho más alto y yo estoy de puntillas. Esto es… fantástico. Parece que estoy en la tierra.

-Tsukito-san… ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Mizuki Hira, quería sorprenderte y que te sintieras como en casa

-P-pero ¿cómo has conseguido todo esto?

-Le pedí ayuda a Melissa. Al no tener prohibido salir del jardín flotante, escapó y me trajo todo esto que ves poco a poco. Por ello no se encontraba en tu habitación, siento las molestias – Muevo la cabeza sonriendo y negando

-No, no, ha merecido la pena – Le agarro la mano – Ahora, vamos a divertirnos

Fuimos a un puesto de tirar a una diana

-¡Vamos, tu puedes Tsukito! – Tiró la bola y dio justo en el centro - ¡WOW! Vaya puntería

-No se trata de eso. Era fácil teniendo en cuenta el poco aire que corre y la facilidad del juego – Me sale una gotita de anime en la cabeza

-Ah…claro… ¡Vamos a comer unos onigiris! – Llegamos allí y comenzamos a comer. Tsukito en muy agradable, pero es demasiado serio, no sé de qué puedo hablar con él…

-Oye, Mizuki Hira, no te sientas presionada por hablar conmigo – Ha dado justo en el clavo…

-¿E-eh? ¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Siempre que alguien se queda a solas conmigo, si no es Takeru, comienza a sentirse incómodo y no sé cómo cambiar eso. Es algo a lo que no le encuentro razonamiento

-Tsukito-san, no debes hacer caso. Es tu personalidad, no debes cambiar – Me mira confundido – Verás… no todos los humanos deben comportase de manera normal. No quiero decir que tú seas diferente… pero tú eres bastante especial. Y me agradas mucho – Comienzo a derramar lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo inapropiado?

-No…no…es sólo que… - Le abrazo dejando caer lágrimas en si hombro – Soy una llorica…

-Debes desahogarte, no te preocupes – Me comienza a acariciar la cabeza, eso me tranquiliza

-Tsukito… no quiero separarme de vosotros… - Le abrazo mucho más, pegándole a mí – Tsukito… quiero estar con todos vosotros…estoy muy triste…

-No está bien que llores, debería alegrarte como los humanos

-¿E-eh? – Subo la cabeza y me encuentro con los labios de Tsukito sobre los míos

Me dejo llevar, mientras que algunas lágrimas aún continúan cayendo sin parar, siendo iluminadas por la bonita luna que se encuentra detrás de nosotros. Él mientras me las quita con sus pulgares, delicadamente. Me parece imposible que él esté haciendo esto.

Nos separamos lentamente, sin perder contacto visual. Eso hace que me sonroje, y él emboce una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por alegrarme Tsukito – Me siento en un banco y seguidamente él

-No ha sido nada, me has alegrado tú a mí. Ha sido un sentimiento muy extraño. Creo que debería agradecértelo de nuevo – Se acerca otra vez, lentamente a mí. Yo me pongo alerta y le aparto con una risita falsa muy nerviosa

-N-no te preocupes jajaja – Me giro y miro a la luna – Es muy bonita

-Realmente me gusta venir a observarla, y no solo por obligación – Me mira a mí fijamente – Tu nombre es realmente bonito ¿sabes su significado?

-¿E-eh? – Que vergüenza… nunca me lo había preguntado – N-no…

-Es bonita luna. Me agrada, creo que te queda muy bien. – Me sonrojo - ¿Tienes fiebre? Llevas un rato roja

-N-nada, no te preocupes, un poco de calor. Mejor vámonos.

Íbamos andando por el pasillo cuando vemos a Takeru de lejos. Me vio vestida con el yukata y frunció el ceño mirando a Tsukito. No puedo creer que le haya hecho ese gesto a su amado hermano.

-Onii-chan – Le abraza por el cuello – Si ibas a realizar una celebración japonesa, ¿por qué no me has invitado?

-Hoy son mis clases particulares con Mizuki Hira, no deben venir otros dioses– Takeru le suelta y se acerca a mí

-¿Y por qué tú estás vestida de esta manera?

-Yo lo elegí – Tsukito

-Oh… debo felicitarte, has escogido muy bien lo colores, digno de mi hermanito – Nos mira con una sonrisa falsa y sigue andando – Nos vemos, adiós Mizuki

Me quedo mirándole con una extraña sensación

-Mizuki Hira, no debes dejar que te afecte Takeru. Desde que tuvo las clases contigo, se encuentra molesto cada vez que otro dios menciona tu nombre – Con que era eso, celos, Takeru está celoso…

-Entiendo – Empiezo a andar de nuevo – Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a mi habitación a descansar. Necesito pensar

-Por supuesto, te acompañaré – Caminamos - ¿No quieres ver los contadores? – Niego con la cabeza

-Quiero que sea sorpresa – Bajo la mirada un poco triste. No quiero saberlo, tengo mucho miedo y no sé por qué – No te preocupes, vamos

Llegamos a mi habitación y me despido del dios

-Muchas gracias por este día, te agradezco enormemente tu consideración

-Ha sido un placer – Se inclina – Que tengas un buen descanso – Cierro y lentamente, viendo como se aleja

Cuando ya está cerrada la puerta totalmente me desplomo en el suelo. Agarro mis rodillas y entierro mi cara. No puedo evitarlo, estoy llorando, debo verme patética. Pero no quiero separarme de ellos, quiero estar con todos.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida en esta posición, con algunas lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos.


	15. 12 - Reunión

**Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda. Para el ganador del concurso, según vosotr s, ¿quién creéis que ganaría según los capítulos? ¿Empates? ¿Más competición? ¿Todos?**

 **Necesito más que nunca vuestra opinión**

 **P.D: Capítulo corto para dar paso al verdadero, próximamente**

APOLO POV:

Me levanté temprano, con la intención de despertar a Mizuki, hoy era el día en el que se anunciaría el ganador. Zeus había hecho desaparecer los contadores para que nadie viera el resultado final.

Sin que Hades y Dioniso se dieran cuenta (estaban organizadas así las habitaciones, por origen), salí y me dirigí hacia él lugar indicado. Llamé dos veces.

Escuché como algo se movía cerca de la puerta. Cuando MIzuki abrió la puerta me quedé paralizado.

Él poco maquillaje que llevaba se le había corrido por haber llorado, tenía el pelo desordenado, la cara pálida y el yukata que llevaba desarreglado.

-¿Q-qué te ha pasado Mizu-Mizu? – Baja la cabeza - ¿Puedo pasar? – Asiente

-Perdona por mi aspecto, y no te asustes, nadie me hizo nada ayer

-¿Entonces por qué te encuentras así?, se nota la tristeza en tu voz

-Apolo-chan – Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro – No quiero saber los resultados, tengo miedo, no sé porque estoy asustada…

-¿No será por lo que pensemos los demás? Te vamos a querer de todos modos…

-¿Tú crees?, tampoco quiero hacer daño a nadie

-Y no nos lo harás, tu felicidad es más importante ¿me oyes? – Levanta la cabeza y me sonríe – Y ahora, vístete y alégrate.

-Gracias Apolo-chan

-Te espero en la sala principal. Adiós Mizu-Mizu – Salgo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Nada más salir me encuentro con Takeru

-Hola – Se cruza de brazos y se aproxima a la puerta. Yo me pongo en medio y se lo impido - ¿Qué haces?

-Mizuki se está cambiando y no tiene un buen humor, por lo que prefiero que me acompañes a la sala principal a esperarla

-Apolo, apártat-

-Por favor Takeru – Le agarro un brazo mirándole fijamente (KYARYKAGAMINE: asadasas YAOI)

-Tsk – Se suelta de mi agarre y se dirige a la sala. Yo le sigo

MIZUKI POV:

Me quité el yukata, cambiándolo por un vestido blanco con detalles azulados. Me recogí el pelo el pelo con una diadema y me quité todo el maquillaje.

Arreglé un poco la habitación, despidiéndome de Melissa y saliendo hacia la sala principal

Por el pasillo vi a Thor, que extrañamente me saludó con una sonrisa que yo devolví

Pronto llegamos a la sala. Allí ya se encontraban todos los dioses reunidos y esperando una respuesta. Zeus aún no había llegado y todos desviaron su mirada hacia mí cuando me vieron entrar.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te encuentras Mizuki Hira? – Tsukito

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar

Todos se quedaron mirándome, y se formó un gran silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por la entrada de Zeus.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al gran dios con su cetro.

Todos mantuvimos silencio

-Ya estáis todos aquí reunidos. Os debe interesar el resultado ¿cierto? – Asentimos levemente – Bien. El ganador del concurso, y por tanto un deseo y casarse con Mizuki, es…


	16. 13 - Ganadores

**Perdón por la espera...gomen gomen, no se me ocurría nada y KA BYUM~ Salió esto. Gracias, aclaraciones al final. Disfruten :3**

 _ANTERIORMENTE…_

-Ya estáis todos aquí reunidos. Os debe interesar el resultado ¿cierto? – Asentimos levemente – Bien. El ganador del concurso, y por tanto un deseo y casarse con Mizuki, es… Loki y Takeru – Le miramos confundidos.

-ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA ESPEEEEERA, ¿Él o yo? – Loki

-Es un empate - Zeus

-¿Yo empatado con este tipo? – Takeru

-Cuida tus palabras dios patético – Loki

-¿Q-qué has dicho? – Takeru comienza a correr hacia él con su mano en forma de puño

-¡PARAAAAAAAD! – Grito con un aura tenebrosa alrededor mía y con una sonrisa tétrica. Me giro hacia esos dos dioses (Takeru y Loki) que se separan y se tranquilizan – Mucho mejor – Río - ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a solucionar esto Zeus-sama?

-Supongo que habrá una competición por el premio…

-¿Una competición? WOOOW Eso se ve como una película – Comienzo a fangirlear en círculos alrededor de Takeru y Loki

-O-oi, cálmate – Takeru

-Sí…aguafiestas – Me cruzo de brazos, poniendo morritos e inflando mis mejillas

-¡KAWAII MIZU-MIZU! – Apolo corre hacía a mí a abrazarme, yo me quedo quieta sonriendo

De la nada aparece un molesto Loki que aparta a Apolo y me sujeta con un brazo apegándome a él

-¿Q-qué? ¿Loki-san?

-Eres molesto Apolo – Me suelta – Tsk… y ¿de qué trata la competición?

-Podría ser algo con poderes y demostrarle a este inútil cerdo de fuego quién es mejor

-Mira quién fue a hablar…- Se gira hacia mí y me coge el mentón

-¿Q-qué se supone que haces Loki-san?

-También podríamos usar a Mizuki como una prueba, algo como… - Me agarra la cintura

-¡NO ME TOQUES CERDO PERVERTIDO! – Le doy una patada, enviándole contra Balder – Gomen (perdón) Balder-san

-Nada, nada… ¿y bien, como será la competición Zeus? – Balder

-Mmm… para que fuera algo igualado, podría ser un reto de supervivencia

-¿Supervivencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Tsukito

-Lo correcto sería dejarlos en una parte de la "isla" y colocar una bandera en la otra. Deberían llegar a ella. Por supuesto, pondré obstáculos a ambos ¿aceptáis? – Asienten – Bien, y para hacerlo más divertido… los obstáculos serán vuestros compañeros – Ríe maliciosamente - Pues adelante… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA COMPETICIÓN!

Pestañeé, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estábamos en mitad del bosque

-Bien, disponéis de todo el tiempo necesario para encontrar la otra bandera dorada que se haya en el otro extremo. Por favor, señorita Mizuki, haz los honores…

-Ha-hai… PREPARADOS…LISTOS… ¡YA! – Y Takeru y Loki comenzaron a correr. Deseo ver quién será el ganador…

 **ACLARACIÓN: Escogí estos dos dioses como finalistas por:**

 **Loki y su querida trenza de…quiero decir quiero decir, por los comentarios eligiéndolo de mis fieles lectoras :3**

 **Y a Takeru para darle emoción a la cosa, y porque me encanta su personalidad xD**

 **Ha sido corto pero es una introducción a la competición. Bye bye :D**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para Andrea: Jjajaaj soy muy marvada. Espero que te gustara esta forma de solucionar el empate. Espero que me digas tu opinión. Arigatooo_

 _Para Guest: Gracias a ti logré decidirme por Loki. Arigato gozaimasuuuuu. Pero por supuesto habrá pelea de divas entre Takeru y Loki. AGUA CONTRA FUEGO CHAN CHAAAAAAN. Jajaja. El videojuego no sé donde se vende. Es verdad que hay páginas para descargárselo para PSP o emulador peeero el problema es que está en japonés. Yo me informé y actualmente me leí cada ruta y sus posibles finales de cada jugadora. Yo no lo he jugado porque no encontré ningún parche ni nada, tendrías que ir traduciendo cada diálogo sobre la marcha. Gomen ne. Si quieres publicar, le pulsas a tu esquina derecha de arriba donde pone tu nombre. Ahí dentro, a la izquierda le da a publish y dentro a New Story. Sigues las instrucciones y ya. Ah sí, debes crear el primer documento antes en Doc Manager y guardarlo. Me alegra mucho que vayas a decirle a tus amigas que lean, muchiiiiiiiiisimas gracias. Y por supuesto avisaré, actualmente llevo este, otro de diabolik lovers y otro de Len Kagamine. Espero que te sirviera de ayuda y te gustara el cap. Kisses :3_


	17. 14 - El camino de Takeru

**Capítulo a Takeru. El próximo Loki.**

TAKERU POV:

Corrí hacia delante, por bastante tiempo. Me detuve a beber un poco de agua. Debía agradecer a mi condición física y me entrenamiento diario, si no, no hubiera aguantado tanto.

Quería ver al perdedor de Loki, seguro iba mucho más atrasado, acalorado y lleno de sudor. Ganaría este concurso sin lugar a dudas. No iba a dejar que Mizuki perteneciera a ese irresponsable.

Cuando me iba a levantar y continuar mi camino, algo me empujó al agua. Provocándome que cayera al río.

-¿Qu-quién me ha empujado? – Pongo mis manos en dos puños y miro desafiante a los lados mientras salgo del agua

-Hola hermano – Me giro y me encuentro con mi hermano Tsukito, en su forma de dios

-¿E-eh? ¿Tsukito? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes tus poderes?

-Hermano Takeru, voy a ser tu primer obstáculo. Para ello Zeus me ha dotado con mis poderes de nuevo. Tengo que pedirte disculpas, pero debo luchar contra ti como una verdadera competición – Comienza a flotar en el aire

-¿P-pero y mis poderes? ¡No te puedo ganar de esta manera!

-Oh, sí, el objetivo es avanzar. Lo único que debes hacer es perderme de vista, por decirlo de esta manera ¿Preparado? – Asciende y yo me preparo asintiendo – Comenzaré la batalla en…3…2…1

Comencé a correr teniendo a Tsukito detrás de mí. Me fijé en que estaba a punto de lanzarme uno de sus poderes. Me di cuenta a tiempo y los esquivé metiéndome en el río y buceando. Agarré mis sandalias para no perderlas y las guardé en mi chaqueta en un movimiento rápido.

Tenía ventaja en ese terreno, al fin y al cabo era un dios que conocía perfectamente el agua. Comencé a ganar velocidad por las corrientes del río. Me di cuenta de que de esta manera era más complicado para Tsukito, pues no me encontraba con facilidad.

Aproveché una de las veces que ascendió para tener una mejor vista, para nadar más rápido y adelantarme.

Vi una cascada y no dudé en lanzarme. Caí con facilidad, y cuando miré hacia arriba, vi como Tsukito se alejaba. Me coloqué las sandalias de nuevo saliendo del agua.

-¡Sí, primer obstáculo, ya solo quedan tres! ~~

Alcé la vista y divisé a otro de los dioses

-¿EH? ¿NO VOY A PODER DESCANSAR? Hades-san, ¿esto está en las reglas?

-Por supuesto, Takeru-kun, los obstáculos se introducen uno tras otro

-Tsk… - Me sacudo un poco - ¿Y bien? Debo avanzar hasta perderme de tu vista

-Correcto. Eh… - Comienza a flotar en el aire en su forma de dios – Comencemos en 1, 2, 3…

Corrí de nuevo. Pero, con los poderes que tenía Hades esto era complicado. Cuando menos me lo esperaba me sucedían desgracias, y no estaba usando sus verdaderos poderes y ni siquiera al máximo. Esto sería un gran problema.

Cada vez que aceleraba el paso, tropezaba. Cada vez que me metía entre los árboles, estos caían. Si conseguía encontrar un refugio temporal como escondite, este empezaba a derrumbarse. Claro, que esto solo funcionaba cuando seguía en la vista del dios griego.

En un momento tuve una idea. Si comenzaba a confundir a Hades, tal vez no se diera cuenta y podría escapar. Me detuve un momento y agarré un par de piedras cuando no me miraba directamente. Comencé a correr con ellas y justo cuando me perdía la vista un segundo entre los árboles, las lancé al lado contrario. Y ¡funcionó!

-¡Takeru! ¡Deja de correr hacia el lado equivocado! – Se fue por el camino de las piedras y yo corrí alejándome de ese lugar

Llegué al mar y me frené para descansar, observando las vistas del atardecer.

-No puedo detenerme, debo ganar – Me subí a un árbol para elegir el mejor camino hasta que una voz detrás de mí me interrumpió

-¿Qué haces Takeru? – Me escurrí, sujetándome por suerte

-¿Dioniso-san? ¿Eres el próximo obstáculo?

-Posiblemente~~ -Me bajé de un salto y me preparé, quitándome mi chaqueta y corbata (va vestido como en las clases) – Bien, pues comencemos. Tienes tres segundos para adelantarte.

-¿En serio? – Asiente. Esto me parece una trampa – Eh…pues adiós – Comienzo a correr lo que más puedo

-¡Allá voy! – Oigo como Dioniso asciende en el aire y se aproxima a mí

Me giro un segundo y veo como una especie de líquido me agarra el pie

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Me intento liberar, pero está viscoso y lo único que hace es dirigirme a donde quiere. Nos volvemos a adentrar en el bosque

-¿Te gusta mi vino? – Se ríe y me levanta levemente por los aires. Provocando que me tropiece – Esto es divertido

Si sigo así no me podré zafar de su agarre y perderé ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Si mezclo el vino con otro líquido me soltará? No perdía nada con probar... Me acerqué lentamente sin que Dioniso lo notara y le eché barro al lugar del agarre de mi pie. Estaba en lo cierto, el vino se debilitó y acabo cayendo al suelo como cualquier otro líquido (aquí funciona así xD)

-Ya has descubierto el secreto… Pero veamos si consigues que te pierda de vista

Agarré mucho barro y comencé a tirárselo a la vez que él me enviaba ese extraño vino. Comencé a hacer zigzag entre los árboles, por lo que aquellos chorros de vino que me enviaba quedaron enredados y Dioniso se quedó pillado desatándose. Yo aproveché y me alejé de allí.

Paré a descansar un momento, para ello me metí en un lugar escondido entre los arbustos y me senté en la hierba. Agarré una manzana y le di un mordisco, estaba sabrosa. Tenía un color muy rojizo…como los labios de Mizuki.

Esto era vergonzoso pero había acabado enamorado de ella, no podía deja que el patético dios del fuego besara sus labios. No lo iba a permitir.

Salí de aquel lugar, encontrándome con la mirada de Thot sobre mí

-Mira estúpido dios del agua, no voy a ser obstáculo de nadie, no me rebajaré a ese nivel.

-¿E-eh? – Embocé una sonrisa con esperanzas

-Sí, idiota, esto es algo denigrante, no malgastaría mis poderes en alguien como tú. Pero no voy a dejar que ganes así de fácil – Para ello… - Se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en su serio rostro – Dame tus sandalias

-¿E-EEEEHHHHH? – Me los quita en un movimiento rápido, yo caigo de espaldas al suelo

-Es un obstáculo ¿cierto? – Se ríe y se va

Este estúpido dios de la sabiduría… Pero al menos no me llevaría tiempo entretenerme con él.

Sin dudarlo comencé a correr con el resto de energías que me quedaban. Vi una tremenda luz, debía ser el lugar del final, donde se encontraba la bandera. Giré mi cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo. Debía, quería ganar.


	18. 15 - El camino de Loki

LOKI POV:

Comencé a correr hasta que me cansé. En ese momento me di cuenta de que esto iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba.

 _ARG. No puedo dejar que ese tipo aburrido de Takeru se quede con Mizuki. Ella sería más feliz conmigo, ¡cómo puedo haber empatado con ese tipo de dios! Tengo que ganar sea como sea. Además, ya he pensado mi deseo. Y sé que voy a emplearlo bien. Debo buscar una estrategia para llegar a la bandera sin encontrarme con mis obstáculos. Puede usar mi agilidad y habilidad con… los árboles…_

Comencé a trepar, teniendo cuidado para ser silencioso. Cuando ya estuve arriba salté por los árboles, teniendo en cuenta que debía ocultarme

Había pasado un buen rato, hasta que escuché una voz que me llamaba

-¡Loki-chaaaan! ¿Dónde te has metidooooo? – Ese era Balder… ¿él era mi obstáculo? ¡YO NO QUERÍA LUCHAR CONTRA ÉL!

-¡Eso Loki-Loki! ¡No puedes esconderte todo el rato! – Y ahora Apolo ¿Cuántos obstáculos debía superar?

Intenté saltar a otro árbol pero me Balder me vio y avisó a Apolo.

Yo comencé a saltar con más rapidez ¿QUÉ HACÍAN CON SUS FORMAS DE DIOSES? ¡¿SE SUPONÍA QUE YO TENÍA QUE LUCHAR?!

-O-oye, Loki-Loki, ni siquiera te hemos explicado el objetivo – Les ignoré y continué saltando

-¡DETENTE LOKI-CHAN! – Balder me envió un rayo de luz que me hizo caer al suelo

-¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE OS DEBO GANAR?

-Ese no es el objetivo Loki-Loki – Descienden – Sólo debes intentar que te perdamos de vista – Apolo

-Sí, pero hemos tardado tanto en encontrarte que hemos tenido que unir fuerzas

-Mmm… ¿con que me habéis hecho salir de mi escondite para explicarme que tengo que evitar que me veáis? – Asienten - ¿EH? ¡Dejadme en paz, sólo quiero ganar para que Takeru no tenga a Mizuki!

-¿Con que no la amas? – Balder. Baja la cabeza ocultando su vista

-E-eh… no es eso Balder-san, es-

-¿Estás diciendo que tienes el privilegio de tener a alguien como Mizuki ¿y lo vas a desaprovechar?

-¡Ya te digo qu-

-Bien…compitamos entonces

OH NO. Este ya no es Balder. Se ha elevado a una gran altura y ha cambiado por completo. Esto sólo significa una cosa

-¡CORRE APOLO! – Le agarro de la mano y empiezo a correr

-¿QUÉ? ¡Se supone que soy un obstáculo!

-¡Se supone que quieres seguir vivo! ¿Verdad? – Asiente – Deberías saber que ese ya no es Balder – Se gira y su expresión cambia - ¿Y dónde está Zeus? ¿No va a intervenir?

-Dijo que todo lo que sucediera en este combate era parte de él

-¿EEEEH? ¡Ese viejo estúpido!

-¿P-porqué co-rréis?

-¿ANUBIS? ¿SABES HABLAR?

-E-es una histo-ria larga – Comienza a correr con nosotros. Es realmente rápido y ágil

-¡BAL-BAL HA PERDIDO EL CONTROL! – Apolo

-¿Otra vez? – Thor. También empieza a correr con nosotros

-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? No podemos correr eternamente ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando de nuevo? ¡Balder no está hecho para este tipo de romance! ¿Además, porque tiene que ser Mizuki? ¡Ha perdido!

-No puedo creer que Loki-Loki esté enojado con Balder por Mizuki – Apolo

-N-no es como piensas… - ¿Estoy sonrojándome en un momento como este? Esto es vergonzoso - ¡PERO VAMOS A CENTRARNOS EN SOBREVIVIR!

-L-los obstáculos nos he-hemos aliado – Anubis

-¿Esto no contaría como trampa? – Thor

-No creo, la finalidad de todo es que llegue, y Balder es un obstáculo ¿verdad? - Apolo

-¡¿PODEMOS CENTRARNOS EN ESTOOO?! – Asienten – Bien, creo que la manera de solucionar esto es con Mizuki. Así que… Anubis, ve a por ella

-¿Y-yo? ¿Por-por qué no tú? – Anubis

-Yo tengo que ir a por la bandera – Les guiño un ojo y escojo otro camino distinto. VOY A GANAR. POR MIZUKI. Y, mi mejor amigo.

ANUBIS POV:

Llegué a la academia y me encontré con una muy nerviosa y ansiosa Mizuki.

-¡A-anubis-san! ¿Quién ha ganado?

-Te-tenemos un problema. Balder…

-No me digas que… - Asiento – ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudar! – Me coge de la mano y comienza a correr hacia el bosque

LOKI POV:

 _¡OH SÍ! ¡YA VEO LUZ! Voy a estar con…_

Me giro hacia la derecha

-Andaaa~ ¿ya has llegado tan lejos? – Acaricio uno de mis mechones rojizos

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú haya llegado hast-

Comienzo a correr. Él reacciona. Demasiado tarde nfu~ nfu~ Ya tengo la bandera en mi manos

-¿C-cómo tú, has gan-?

-Takeru, está bien si no me crees…pero, me he tomado esto muy enserio. Realmente estoy feliz porque ahora Mizuki es MÍ-A

Comienzo a correr dentro del bosque. Dejando a un Takeru deprimido atrás.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _PARA AndreaRamos2003: No es nada :D Estoy muy feliz de que te gustara tanto, estoy agradecida. Yo debería darte las gracias por apoyarme tanto. Espero que te gustara el ganador. Lo elegí gracias a ti ;) Espero que este cap te agradara. Pronto es el final. Nos vemos la próxima vez ;)_


	19. 16 - FIN

LOKI POV:

Rápidamente llegué al lugar donde se encontraba "Balder". Miré a mí alrededor, encontrándome con todos los dioses, también Takeru e incluso Mizuki.

-¿E-eh? ¿Takeru?

-¿Creerías que no ayudaría? Además, eres realmente lento – Se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de superioridad

-Lo dice el perdedor – Imito su gesto

-¡CHICOS, NO ES HORA DE PONERSE A PELEAR! – Apolo

-¿Cómo lo pararemos esta vez? – Thor

 **Pequeño spoiler:**

-Esta vez, al menos no se protege a sí mismo - Apolo

 **Ya:**

-Sólo debemos llegar a él y hacerle entrar en razón

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar? Lleva todo el rato disparando con sus poderes a todos lados – Dioniso

-Lo razonable sería acercarnos por equipos hasta que Loki pueda llegar a él – Thor

-Bien, en ese caso ¿cómo deberían estar formados lo equipos? ¿Alguna idea?

MIZUKI POV:

Sabía que no podía ayudar mucho pues solo era una simple humana, pero tenía algunas ideas

Levanté lentamente la mano con un poco de temor

-¿MIZU-MIZU? – Apolo

-Veréis. Quiero aportar en lo que pueda, así que espero que este plan os ayude – Todos asienten– Deberíamos dividirnos en 3 equipos

-¿Tres? ¿No son demasiados? – Takeru

-Tres – Aclaro mi voz – Uno, el señuelo. Deberán distraer a Balder sin causarle daño, solo deben estar a la defensiva y esquivar. Para ello, lo más rápidos y ágiles

Dan un paso adelante Anubis, Thot y Dioniso

-Dos, atacantes. Deben parar a Balder si va a disparar a otro dios o en un caso extremo llegar a pararle a él mismo. Deberían tener poderes bastante potentes y con precisión.

Dan un paso Hades, Apolo y Tsukito

-Y por último el equipo que debe llevar a Loki hasta Balder. Por lo que este lo forma Thor

-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo? – Takeru me mira con cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados

-Quedarte conmigo – Cambia su cara iluminándose sus ojos, yo le ignoro por un momento y mirando al cielo grito - ¡preparados…listos…YA!

Todos ellos comienzan a ascender y ejecutar el plan. Por el momento funciona.

Balder dispara hacia los más cercanos (el señuelo). Mientras los atacantes rodean a Balder y paran la mayoría de sus disparos. Anubis consigue ir rápido y esquivar, sin embargo Dioniso recibe uno y cae, precipitándose al suelo. Takeru va corriendo a rescatarle, llegando a tiempo. De igual manera, Hades es derribado al interponerse y cae al mar.

Yo me asusto y comienzo a cuestionarme que debería hacer. Tengo miedo. Thor está muy cerca, casi a punto de llegar

Loki estira su mano para alcanzarle y acabar con todo

Sin embargo, uno de los disparos de Balder llega a su brazo provocando que caiga al mar al igual que Hades. Eso significa que… Loki debería haber caído. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Balder. Loki se encuentra agarrado en su pierna, casi para caer, con un rostro lleno de miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se van soltando poco a poco a la vez que su cuerpo empieza a temblar

-¡LOKI! ¡NO SEAS UN DIOS PATÉTICO! – Grito. Él me mira un segundo con confusión y comienza a ascender. Yo sonrío levemente.

Por suerte, Loki consigue llegar a la altura de Balder y le abraza susurrándole al oído

Al segundo de esto un gran resplandor aparece que me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Tras abrirlos, veo como Loki y Balder descienden precipitándose al mar, mientras que Apolo va a salvarles.

 _CUANDO TODOS LLEGAN A LA ORILLA REUNIÉNDOSE…_

Les miro con una mueca de enfado, miedo, tristeza, alegría y mucha felicidad al mismo tiempo. Ellos me miran un poco sorprendidos y cuando se disponen a hablar rompo a llorar

-¡MIZU-MIZU! ¡NO LLORES! – Apolo

-Ya está solucionado el lío de los idiotas – Thot

-Tenía tanto miedo… - Me limpio las lágrimas y me acerco lentamente a Balder – Estaba asustada de que te perdiéramos – Le abrazo mientras él sonríe con pequeñas lágrimas asomadas por sus ojos

-Debemos volver al lugar de la bandera. Ha finalizado la competición – Tsukito

Todos asentimos y corremos hasta llegar. Allí nos espera un Zeus con cara de enfado

-¿Por qué siempre que os dejo solos destruís parte de mi jardín? – Zeus

-Lo sentimos, Zeus-sama. Parte del concurso se descontroló…

-Tenemos entendido que no fue por voluntad propia – Tsukito

-En ese caso, sólo nos queda entregar los premios. Felicidades, LOKI LAEVATEIN – Loki da un paso al frente tapándose la cara con su brazo

-¿Loki-Loki? – Apolo

-¿El pringado está llorando? – Takeru

-¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! – Se limpia con sus pulgares – Sudo por los ojos, soy un hombre – Muestra su sonrisa traviesa de siempre – Y bien, Mizuki, ¿Por qué me gritaste "eso" hace un rato?

 _-¡LOKI! ¡NO SEAS UN DIOS PATÉTICO! – Grito. Él me mira un segundo con confusión y comienza a ascender. Yo sonrío levemente._

-¿E-eh? – Me rasco la nuca fingiendo incredulidad – Ah…sí…jejeje…

-Lo que sea, tu plan realmente funcionó ¿de dónde sacaste la idea? – Realmente de internet, de muchas peleas en el anime

-Eh…intuición

-Ya veo…bueno, eso no importa ahora – Se gira, mirando fijamente a Zeus - Bien Zeus... lo prometido

-Loki ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-Tras pensarlo por un tiempo he decidido que mi deseo será: Convertir a Mizuki en una diosa – Zeus se sorprende al igual que el resto de los presentes

-¿A qué se debe eso? – Zeus

-Hmm… he pensado que el premio de ganar a Mizuki como mi esposa sería una trampa de tu parte si no fuera eternamente, es algo lógico – Sonrío mientras aguanto mis ganas de gritar de felicidad

-Eres más astuto de lo que pensaba, Laevatein, pero un trato es un trato – Mueve su cetro dos veces.

Me ciego por un segundo pero al instante de abrir los ojos no puedo creer lo que veo. Mi ropa ha cambiado a un largo kimono de color blanco con flores rosadas. Y un obi de color azul celeste. Mi pelo está recogido con un bonito adorno de un árbol de sakura, este ha cambiado su color a un negro como la noche.

-¡Te queda realmente bien el estilo japonés! – Takeru

-Gracias, ¿pero sólo he cambiado de atuendo?

-No, ahora eres inmortal. Puedes volar. Y tu poder es el de curar a los seres humanos. Ya que eras uno de ellos es el más apropiado – Zeus

-¡REALMENTE GRACIAS! – Me inclino llorando - ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

-No deberías agradecerme a mí, sino a Loki – Le señala.

Corro hacia él y justo cuando le voy a dar un abrazo que exprese mis sentimientos, él me besa sujetándome de la cintura. No puedo escapar, mientras, mi cara se vuelve roja entera

-O-oi…de-detente – Anubis se acerca lentamente con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento pero esta diosa ahora es mía, y siempre lo será

 **Si les gustó, podría hacer una OVA. Si es así, déjenme en los comentarios de qué podría ser.**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para_ _ **AndreaRamos2003**_ _: Oh dios mío, muchísimas gracias. Yo también te amo por seguir fielmente mi Fanfic. Yo te debería dar las gracias, pues te estoy realmente agradecida por tu apoyo. Te agradezco mucho todos los comentarios que me has ayudado y los votos. ME ENCANTA que te haya caído bien y que encima te gustara mi FanFic y que además quieras seguir los que haga. Puede que si me viene la inspiración haga una segunda temporada. No nos podríamos conocer en la vida real (creo) pero sería un gran honor conocer a una persona como tú. Yo también te quiero, y me encantaría que fuéramos amigas. Muchos besos. P.D: Si hago otra historia del anime avisaré. BYE_


	20. OVA

MICHIO POV:

Desperté con mucha ilusión pues hoy iba a visitar a tío Balder y tío Thor. Hoy era mi décimo cumpleaños. Alguien llamó a mi puerta. Era mamá.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa – Corrió hacia mi cama y me abrazó llenándome de besos

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Me dio unos cuantos besos más en mis coloradas mejillas y sonrió mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía a la puerta – Michio, vístete, tenemos que ir a tu fiesta – Yo me levanté y fui al armario

Mamá cerró la puerta y yo me vestí con mi ropa preferida.

MIZUKI POV:

Hace 10 años el mundo me bendijo con el mayor regalo que podía haber tenido, un lindo hijo. Tenía el pelo de su padre y sus ojos. El resto de él era como yo, era precioso y perfecto. Loki había dicho que se iba a encargar de la fiesta, por lo que estaba nerviosa, no solía hacer bien los encargos.

LOKI POV:

Era el cumpleaños de mi hijo, Michio. Yo elegí el nombre por supuesto (si os interesa, buscad el significado de este). Estaba orgulloso de él y le había preparado una fiesta a lo grande, pero también iba a sorprender a Mizuki.

MIZUKI POV:

Cuando ya estábamos Michio y yo listos, bajamos al salón. Allí Loki corrió hacia Michio levantándolo por los aires mientras yo reía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Lo dejó en el suelo – Ya estás más fuerte y mayor ¿eh? – Michio asintió con un poco de vergüenza

-Y bien Loki, ¿dónde es el cumpleaños?

-Tenemos que volar, seguidme – Agarré a Michio de la mano, pues aún no lo controlaba bien, y alzamos el vuelo.

 _10 MIN DESPUÉS…_

Pasado un rato de volar sobre árboles y lagos, llegamos a un gran descampado. Iba descendiendo cuando ya caían lágrimas de mis ojos.

En aquel lugar tan decorado estaban todos los dioses. Suena tonto, pero no los veía a todos desde hace más de 10 años y había sido bastante duro. Nada más aterrizar caía al suelo de rodillas.

Me tapé la cara para que no me vieran en ese estado. Pero noté que alguien hacía presión en mi hombro y levanté lentamente mi vista. Allí estaba Apolo, con su sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora sobre mí.

-No llores Mizu-Mizu – Con su ayuda, me levanté y les miré a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque mientras sonreía continuaba llorando, tenía una increíble tranquilidad en mi pecho.

-Mizuki-chan, te hemos hechado de menos – Balder se acercó junto con Thor que sonreían como siempre. Dioniso se me acercó y me abrazó para consolarme.

-Mizuki Hira, mis felicitaciones por tu hijo Michio – Tsukito

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias – Tras darle los regalos a mi hijo, todos comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Extrañamente también estaban Thot y Anubis, pero apartados del resto

Thot estaba tumbado en un árbol ignorándonos y Anubis sentado en el césped con una mueca de enfado en su rostro y los brazos cruzados

-¡Hola Anubis! ¡Thot! – Se giraron hacia mí. Anubis infló sus mejillas y me miró con un poco de enfado – Hm…

-Anubis está enfadado porque tienes con un hijo con Loki y no con él – Thot

Miré a Anubis, que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y estaba más nervioso que antes

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié su cabeza

-Anubis, no te enfades conmigo por favor. Yo te quiero mucho – Terminé de decir eso y me tiró al suelo. Entonces me abrazó con mucha fuerza y empezó a sollozar en mi hombro

-¿Por-porqué te fuiste? Es-estuve muy solo

-No estés triste por mí, por favor. A partir de hoy, quedaremos muchas veces ¿vale? – Asintió mientras se levantaba y se iba a perderse por el bosque

Me senté en una mesa y estuve conversando un rato con Hades, hasta que me di cuenta que había un chico que ni siquiera me había mirado. Que no hablaba con nadie. Solo estaba sentado con la mirada baja

Me acerqué a él y le abracé con fuerza

-¿Qué haces? – Me miró con tristeza apartándome

-Takeru, ¿qué te pasa? – Me miró con confusión

-¿No lo has notado? – Suspiró tumbándose en la hierba – Podrían llamarse celos… tienes un hijo con Loki… yo creo que te podría haber hecho más feliz

-Esa decisión no dependió de mí. Y debo decirte, que hoy en día soy muy feliz. Perdóname si te hice daño, no era mi intención. Por favor perdóname – Me puse de rodillas ante él. Él sorprendido me miró, con un notable sonrojo

-¿Qué-qué crees que haces? – Se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos

-Perdóname – él negó con la cabeza - ¿E-eh? Por favor…

-Perdóname tu a mí – Le abracé mientras ambos reíamos

-¡PAPÁ! – Me separé de Takeru con preocupación – MAMÁ ESTABA ABRAZANDO A TAKERU – Al segundo Loki apareció a nuestro lado con el ceño fruncido

-¿TAKERU? – Le empezó a tirar de las orejas

-Suéltame, ¡suéltame cerdo de fuego! – Le tiró también de las orejas

Los demás reían. Ojalá esto durara por siempre.

 **GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO. De verdad, gracias. Espero que os gustara. Nos vemos :D**

 _Para AndreaRamos2003: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. También gracias por decir eso de mi historia, me alegra que te guste tanto y que la quieras seguir tan fielmente. Gracias de verdad por todo. Espero que te gustara la OVA. Muchos besos :)_


End file.
